Spider-Man Symbiote Heart
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: What happens when we lose those we care for? What happens when The Responsibility passes to others? What happens when those who hated one redeem themselves and love again? Co-Written with GreyKing46. Jessica Parker (Peter Parker Clone)/Klyntar. Venom, Carnage, Toxin, Scorn, Mania, Hybrid, Scream (Klyntar Only) Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

We begin on a dark, empty stage and a lone figure walked out of the shadows. The figure was a woman, an attractive one at that, dressed similarly to a cowgirl. She had shoulder length spider-web silver haired woman with tiger's eye coloured eyes. Atop her head was a classic stetson hat, resting neatly. Adorning her body was a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket, blue working jeans, knee length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandana. Around her back was a twelve stringed guitar made with spider thread. She was beautiful with a kind motherly smile with DD-Cup breasts hidden behind her clothes.

"Hello everyone!" She called happily, a kind smile on her face

"Now, for those of you who don't know me; I am Weaver, grandmother of all Spiders. Every Spider that has ever existed or will exist is connected to me. And there have been many: Amazing, Spectacular, Sorcerer, Knight, Doom, Klyntar...All but Superior...NEVER Superior."

She spat as she said the word 'superior', like it tasted bad "Now... I am here to introduce you to a new world. A different... and slightly sad world."

"This world...My poor baby..." She spoke sadly, her voice resonated like Yubel's from Yu-Gi-Oh GX with sadness.

"This world is similar to one you all know, known as Earth 616. The differences that changed everything are that Peter never married Mary-Jane, stopping One More Day from happening, but Gwen Stacy did not die on the bridge and during the clone saga there as another clone, a teenage female one who Peter adopted. He cycled through his three girlfriends: Mary-Jane, Gwen and Felicia Hardy the Black Cat, none of the girls getting close enough to the adopted clone to call her a daughter. But he was not a player or cheating on them, their relationships just stopped and started. Also, after Civil War Mary-Jane became a hero as well as she used the Iron Spider suit to help her on again, off again lover. And that brings us to a few weeks ago. When Peter sacrificed himself to stop the Sinister Six. Leaving his on again, off again lovers and his adopted daughter... alone." Weaver explained, holding back tears "You see the faci..."

"Hold on Weaver, that's enough." Grey said with his hands raised as he walked over

"What? Why must I stop? Why?" Weaver began to cry looking at both GreyKing46 and GhostKaiser23. "Why c-can't I..." She choked on her tears

"Oh Sis...Come here." Ghost offered to hug his foster sister...To which she did. "It's alright...Let it out..."

"Wow..." Luna Lovegood, Grey's wife, spoke in amazement

"You're a good brother Ghost." Catherine, Ghost's wife, answered with a smile

"Weaver you were doing fine but we don't want to give too much away, you want the readers to be surprised don't you?" Grey asked as he patted her back

"I-I'm sorry..." Weaver sniffed

"It's alright...Would it make you feel better if we called in a few favours?" Ghost asked

"Favours?" She asked with a smile

Ghost nodded "Yeah...I'm sure you can see this one being played out properly."

"Thank you." She smiled

"So... shall we start at Peter Parker's final stand?" Grey asked

"I...I guess..." Weaver sniffed

"I'll get you some ice cream." Ghost rubbed her back

*Onto the Story*

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Peter yelled, being sent flying and crashing into a government base in the middle of nowhere

"HNN-Gah...Y-You know...You can hurt somebody with those you know?" Spidey quipped through his pain

He pulled himself, rubbing his cheek. His suit was nearly destroyed. His right glove was gone, there where massive gashes across his legs and arms, one of his eye lenses shattered and thr area around his mouth completely ripped away

Who he was fighting?

The Sinister Six

Six of his most dangerous and most hated enemies. Each with their own repertoire of weapons and abilities.

They where Doctor Octopus, the robotic armed mad scientist with an ego problem, Kraven the Hunter, an insane... obsessed hunter who took a vapour drug to enhance his being and used a lot of traps and hunting tools, there was also Electro, a man who was a living battery, the Vulture, a mad jealous scientist who turned made himself a flight suit and he had even gone a bit crazy, Scorpion, a man fused with a high tech acid shooting robotic suit, and Rhino, a man merged with another robotic suit that enhanced his strength immensely

"Keep talking Spider. It will be all the more rewarding when we break you..." Kraven spoke, brandishing a knife.

"And you'll skin me, putting me on your mantle." He said, rolling his eyes "Really? Don't you have any new material?"

That was when a zap of electricity shocked at his leg causing Spidey to jerk from the voltage "R-Really...E-Electro...? S-Still a bug zapper..." he laughed

He laughed, pulling himself up slowly "So... what are you all 'lovely' people doing here?" Peter grinned

"We're here...To END this!" Scorpion snarled slamming his tail against Peter's arm, pinning it there

"No more Spider...No more WEBS!" Vulture's claw pinned his other arm

"Hey! I followed YOU guys here!" Peter argued

"You're making it worse for yourself Web-Head...I'm sure that Jonah's gonna give us a reward for your mangled corpse!" Rhino sneered

"Yea yea." Peter rolled his eyes "Now come on, what's the game? What does this place have that you're so desperate to steal?"

"Only what WE desire Spider-Man...Or should we say...The Man behind the SPIDER?" Ock spoke tearing off Peter's identity

Well, considering how torn up his mask was, it only took a small pull

"Yea, but it's not like the old days dumbass. My identity has been out since the Civil War. I wear the mask because it completes the look." Peter said snarkily. When he arrived Kraven had hit him with a dart that made his body numb and heavier and then they ambushed him. He knew they were after something but what he didn't know

'D-Damn it...Though...that dart IS numbing the pain...' Peter thought as Doc Ock went off to find the package.

"No!" Peter groaned, grabbing Doc Ock's robotic tentacle and stopping holding him back

"Pathetic." Doc Ock Forced his tentacle from Peter's grip

"What... do you want?" He growled

"That is for OUR ears only Spider!" Electro gripped Peter's throat.

"Let him hear...He's broken..." Otto sneered in early victory

'Says you.' Spidey frowned

"We're here...to collect the Venom Symbiote...And with it we'll take control." Ock answered

"Wow... dumb plan." Peter deadpanned, laughing mockingly

"Only to you." Ock answered as he turned to the military base.

"No... I won't let you do what you want." Peter growled as he pulled himself up "And the Symbiotes are uncontrollable. Just... back off."

"Break him, but keep him alive. I will return with the Symbiotes." Ock spoke

"You all know what **I** did with a Symbiote, how it twisted me! Do you REALLY think you'll be able to control it?! Come on Max, Sergei, Aleksei! You guys CAN'T think this is a good idea!"

"QUIET!" Vulture snarled tightening his grip on Peter's hand

"Imagine it Parker, the GREATEST hunter with YOUR powers..." Kraven answered

"Yea, my powers pushed to the limit! As well as your minds shattering to madness and anger! They bring out the worst in you!" Peter snapped "Those things can even take control of your body AWAY from you!"

"A Venom powered Rhino...It'd be more powerful than Juggernaut!" He gave a toothy grin.

"Come on guys! You three may be a bit crazy but you are still good people with some level of morals! And you know something like this is stupid! Remember the fact that **I** nearly killed you all when wearing one of those?! As in I was TRYING to! And that is ME! ME! Mr 'compassion is my greatest weakness'!"

"He...He has a point..." Max answered

"... Yea." Rhino sighed, rubbing the back of his head lightly

"Are you mad? We've got the chance to be more powerful than before!" Vulture answered

"What honour is there... in hunting pray so far beneath you?" Kraven frowned

"Let me go...And We can stop Ock...You know he's going to stab you in the back at the end." Peter answered

As they were about to speak, they screamed and where knocked out

Spider-Man groaned up trying to see what forced them away.

It was Ock, who had one of his tentacles transformed into some sort of super-taser

"Oh no..." Peter gasped seeing his long time nemesis wielding an enhanced weapon on one of his robotic appendages.

He frowned, growling, as his adrenaline burnt through the drug

"Turning my own Sinister Six against me? I knew they were weak." Ock spoke with evil eyes

"I'm... gonna stop you Ock." He glared, shaking

"I'd like to see you try. Considering that you can barely stand." Ock answered aiming his taser at Peter.

Peter frowned, feeling his Spider-Sense... and dodged easily

As Ock tried to attack Peter, who was still feeling the effects of the drug. So instead of trying to zap Peter, he tried to lunge at him with his tentacle.

But Peter was on a mission, he was pushing himself beyond his normal limits

'Stop the Six and keep the Symbiote from their hands.' That was his mission.

He was pushing himself beyond the pain. It was like he was at 100% despite his injuries. And more.

He was moving faster, dodging Ock's strikes, and soon he was right in front of the slightly overweight mad man

"This...Ends here...OTTO!" Peter punched under said villain's chin

As Ock fell down unconscious, Scorpion shot acid at him from his tail

"ARGH!" Peter shouted in pain as he convulsed backwards only to be tackled by Vulture

"HNN!" Peter coughed up blood from the attacks

But he did not stay down. He pulled himself back up. He would fight till the end and beyond

The battle lasted for nearly an hour and the facility was ripped apart, destroyed, when SHIELD arrived to see the two villains swaying in exhaustion and Peter somehow still standing

"Spider-Man!" Maria Hill of SHIELD called out as her troops went with her

"Oh... hey Maria." Spidey waved as the villains where captured by SHIELD operatives, the web head falling into Maria's arms as his eye lids got heavy "Took... you guys long enough."

"Eyes on me, Parker." Maria spoke

"K-Kinda hard...I...I'm so tired...So very tired..." His eyes slowly closed

"Don't you DARE close your eyes!" Maria snapped, struggling to keep him standing, before she yelled "MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!"

"Did... I stop them?" Peter asked weakly, his body feeling cold and limp

"...Yes...Yes you stopped them...You beat them Peter..." Maria tried to keep him awake

He just smiled and looked into blank space...His eyes rolling away.

"No! No, You do NOT have permission to go." Maria ordered, trying to wake him again "Peter...PETER!"

Little did they knew that in the battle that several containers inside the facility had shattered and some of Peter's blood had been spilt

You see... this place didn't just have the Venom Symbiote

It housed all the known Symbiotes on Earth. Venom, Carnage, Toxin and others, each with their own version and enhancements of Peter's abilities

And as they slithered from the containers to their freedom they didn't notice that they each sucked up some of Peter's blood as they ran

*Time skip- Peter Parker's funeral*

The turnout was larger than expected, the people whom Peter had worked with: The Fantastic Four, The X-Men, Avengers...They were all there...Even Peter's former lovers...and his Aunt May.

J. Jonah Jameson was banned from coming, as he'd probably turn this into a spectacle to drag Peter's name through the dirt.

...Peter was buried next to his Uncle Ben and his parents.

And unknown to them...there was Weaver, hidden from their sight holding back her tears.

But the one everyone was focusing on was Jessica Parker, the female teenage clone of Peter that he adopted and named after one of his closest friends. She was dressed in a simple knee length black dress, black tights and black shoes

She sniffed in sadness seeing her father being buried next to his family...She didn't want to be an orphan like this...In fact, she didn't want to be an orphan at all.

But she had no choice. She had to live with this... only for an hand to rest on her shoulder, Jess looking behind her to see Maria Hill smiling sadly at her

While Peter normally for with either: MJ, Gwen or Felicia for the last two or three months Peter had been, coincidentally, dating Maria Hill. And while Jess likes her dad's 'classic' lovers none of them felt like a mother, but Maria did.

She wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry Jess." She frowned "I should've been faster."

"It... it's not your fault..." Jess said sadly "It's theirs. Please just... Just make sure they never see the light of day again."

"I solemnly swear...They will be put so far in the ground...The world will never remember them." Maria answered hugging her.

"Thank you... mom." Jess sniffed, crying softly into Maria's embrace as she hugged her back

'Mum?' Maria teared up; upon hearing that she tightened the hug into a more lovingly embrace. "Thank you Jess."

They both turned back, seeing Peter's casket being lowered into his grave. Instead of a grave stone there was a massive golden statue of Spider-Man without his mask on in his classic crouch stance and in the base was a simple quote and memorial

"Here lies Peter Parker. Friend, Father, Hero."

"He had Great Power, He bore Great Responsibility."

Jess brushed her shoulder length brown hair back behind her ear, her brown eyes filled with tears

'Oh my baby girl...I'm so sorry...But I promise you...He's with family. And he loves you.' Weaver thought sadly looking into Jess's teary eyes 'I must go now...'

Several figures began to leave the wedding, one after another, unable to take the events and walked in their own direction.

One was a white haired woman with soft blue eyes

She looked at the grave and Jess with kind eyes...though she felt a weight on her heart

She left the grave, not knowing about a black substance that just so happened to be in the alleyway she was walking through

'Peter...I'm sorry.' She thought to herself with a heavy sigh. 'You were too good to die young.'

This was Felicia Hardy. She was a tall woman with a very, very large chest and an hourglass figure. She was famous for her skin tight leather cat-suit and her sexy outfits but she was in a respectable black trench-coat and dress today.

Suddenly the black substance jumped at her, latching onto her boot and spreading over her body

"Huh? What...No...No! What is this?! Venom?" She shouted as the Symbiote began to bind itself to Felicia

'Do not struggle...It will be over...' The Klyntar spoke into Felicia's mind, stripping off her trench-coat, bonding with her with skin tight wrapping.

"Y-You can talk?" Felicia moaned as she felt the Symbiote wrapping around her breasts, the feeling of her pleasurable mounds being caressed tenderly, the feeling of being suckled on, like mouths sucking on her nipples. Her pussy was being stimulated, being rubbed upon by the alien slime, feeling it prod and probe her internal moist entrance. All of this stimulation was causing Felicia to moan within the alleyway in ecstasy and felt the feelings of love wash over her.

She moaned falling onto her ass with her legs unconsciously spread to allow easier access to her pussy. The alien slime ate away at her cloths, leaving her naked as the day she was born. Currently the alien was covering her entire right leg, her hips and between her legs, her stomach and her chest.

Venom was massaging her large breasts under herself, remembering Peter doing this to the white haired woman when she was bound to Peter and thinking it would relax Felicia and make her more willing to bond. She was rubbing against her pussy, confused about the lips and clit and sliding inside in curiosity when she found the hole. She then covered Felicia's ass and gave it a squeeze, remembering that Peter also did that to the attractive woman; before she found something she WAS familiar with... Felicia's asshole. And she pushed right in, slowly not to hurt her

"HMM!" Felicia moaned as she felt her ass being spread open by the Klyntar as it seemed to pulse inside her with warmth "I-I-I'm cumming!"

The Kylntar knew what that meant, or she thought she did, from her time with Peter so she pushed deeper into Felicia's ass and rubbed against her prostate and expecting sperm to come out but instead her vagina pulsed and drenched her in Felicia's feminine juices

'She...Tastes sweet...Like chocolate but...Nicer...' Venom thought

By now her legs where all covered and Venom was starting to cover Felicia's arms, the woman laying weakly on the ground with her energy warn out from her recent orgasm

'We will be one...' Venom whispered as she seemingly kissed upwards over Felicia's face.

"Peter!" Tarantula smiled with fang like teeth, reaching out against his totem opposite.

"Of course you do." The others nodded, following their lady

"O... one?" Felicia muttered weakly, her body lightly and weakly thrusting into the small teases of the Symbiote while her mind was fogged up with pleasure

As the Klyntar finally covered Black Cat, her body began to meld revealing her new costume.

Of course it was black, but the spider that bore across her D-Cup chest had five claw marks on the abdomen going downwards, the spider legs travelled to her hands and legs stopping at the waist. He white hair was free doing down the back of her head with a streak of black at the front of her hair. Her eyes that normally were a domino mask were replaced with a lens mask like Spider-Man; on the back of her hands were two white rectangles like the original Venom. Her feet were now stilettos with white webbing crawling up her legs to her kneecaps.

Finally her fingernails and her toenails where claws, even if her feet looked like stiletto heeled boots. Suddenly, the full head mask morphed a bit as plump white lips formed on the only blackness revealing her mouth

"M-My god...! That...that was...Euphoric..." Black Cat moaned, panting with ecstasy

And then... Venom began to move in and out of her pussy and ass again as they began to bond

"AH! A-Again?" Felicia moaned as their bond became fixed. She began to play with her covered breasts and her pussy, the feeling of her fingers AND the Symbiote moving within her, made her eyes roll into her head.

And as for Venom? She was seeing everything in Felicia's mind

She saw the love and lust that she had with Peter: the passion, the romance...the feeling of ecstasy...She saw and felt it all.

And with the blood she absorbed when she escaped... her mind was morphing and/or warping

And as she connected with Felicia's nervous system the two screamed and moaned, cumming together as their affection combined and connected to one with Peter's blood

"We...We are...Venom..." She panted with a smile

She gave her nipples one last squeeze and she let out one last moan, a lock thick tounge poking out and licking her plump white lips

*Elsewhere*

A beautiful red head entered an apartment, sighing. This was Mary-Jane Watson

She had taken off her black jacket and hung it up; unbuttoning her white shirt she revealed her white bra holding up her C-Cup breasts. Her hair was in a single ponytail that she released down her shoulders. 'Peter...I'm so sorry...Jess must be so frightened.'

She undid her black boots and slipped them off before she pulled her tight black jeans down past her hips, beyond her knees and off her feet leaving her in just her white bra and panties. She then walked next to her large bed and pulled a red cloth looking costume. This was Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker's former lover and a super model. She smiled sadly at the costume, before she began to slip into it slowly

The costume was a shining red costume with a golden spider symbol over her breasts and torso her shins and bracers were the same gold coloured metal. The entire costume looked like metal but functioned like silk. And on the back was a golden backpack like item with four indentations.

The suit was tight hugged her curves perfectly. The spider symbol was also very stylised and the gold on the suit was shiny while the red of the suit was a deep, not very reflective red

"I guess someone has to take up the mantle for a while..." Mary Jane spoke to herself

She DID go in the suit and help Peter sometimes, but now she'd need to help Jess

Using the suit she was able to make a web-line and swing over to Jess's home.

She slid the red mask over her head as she swung, the eye peaces being gold. As she swung though the city she didn't notice something: a red and black slime following her

She swung down onto the rooftops where she began a trace on any current crimes being committed. But fortunately there wasn't...But unfortunately, the red and black slime that was following her had caught up. Attaching itself to her feet and bound her from moving!

"What the hell?" She snapped trying to rip it off of her.

She felt herself dragged onto the roof of whatever had grabbed her, hiding them in the shadows. She kicked as best she could, shooting pulses of energy from her hands to no effect. The slime then formed a web, wrapping around her wrists and ankles pinning her in a spread eagle position.

"Wh-What do you want? What is this?" Mary Jane struggled against her bonds in anger...then turned to fear when she saw what it was "C-Carnage?!"

She saw the red substance slide over her costume, slipping in through the gaps and covering her body

"Ah! N-No! Get off of me!" She spoke to the Symbiote, but she felt its liquid form wrapping around her as it began to climb up to her waist

The Symbiote reached her hips... and instantly slammed into her pussy suddenly

"AH! F-Fuck!" MJ moaned as she was being thrust upon by the Klyntar spawn.

'Give in... become one with me.' Carnage hissed in her mind ordering her as she used her pleasure to weaken her mind

"N-No...I...G-God...Y-You're so deep!" MJ moaned as she felt her pussy being used by the Carnage Symbiote

'You will...We will become one.' Carnage answered, wrapping around MJ's waist crawling up to her breasts

She hooked around MJ's breasts and squeezing them, small 'mouths' clamping onto her nipples and suck

"AH! Hmm...Y-You can't...FUCK! This...This is too rough!" MJ moaned as under her mask she had her tongue slightly out of her mouth

As if in reply to that Carnage slipped under the mask and thrust some of herself into her mouth in the rough shape of a cock and began to fuck her mouth as Carnage began to absorb and meld with the Iron Spider suit

'Your mouth...Is...Is so wet...You like this don't you?' Carnage asked, melding with the armour and altering it.

'F-Fuck! N-N-Yes! Yes I do! Fuck my slutty body!' MJ moaned as she felt all her holes being filled

Her costume began to change, the golden bracers and shin-guards began to protrude and shift with claw like edges like Spider-Man 2099 but they were shorter. The spider on her chest began to become jagged and the legs of the spider became like warped scythe heads. MJ's hair seemed to flow out from the mask as it became both red AND black, her mask changed its golden eyes to white gold, long pointed teeth seemed to fray out only to return back to normal, her body began to morph with "veins" pulsing above the armour. Her hands and feet began to stretch out to become claws and finally her backpack began to activate, the "legs" shot out and began to twitch, their golden colour began to tint with black as the mechanical limbs began to become more "vein-like" almost like muscles and the "feet" became more savage looking, like crescent mooned scythes.

And Mary-Jane screamed in orgasm, her mind blanking with pleasure. That gave Carnage the opening she was hoping for, and she fully entered MJ's mind. Her plan had been to invade and destroy MJ's mind, leaving her body a mindless husk for Carnage to use. Essentially giving Carnage a body.

But then something she didn't expect happened.

The blood she had picked up in her escape mixed with the pleasure MJ was feeling and the love inside MJ. Both minds crashed together, becoming one, as the moaned in orgasm

"We...We are...Carnage..." Mary-Jane panted heavily in heaven.

*Elsewhere*

Gwen Stacy sniffed as she lay in her bed in her green bra and panties. Peter had saved her as Green Goblin threw her from the bridge. And... he sacrificed himself. She couldn't save him

She held herself in a foetal position her blue eyes were tinted red from crying and her blonde hair was a mess with her tears, her C-Cup breasts were being pressed upon by her legs, she then slipped out of it to feel herself warm up...But she didn't realise that that a yellow slime slip under her door and slide itself into her bed, gently creeping up from her feet upwards

'It is okay.' Gwen heard a soft voice in her mind 'It will be okay. I can take the pain away.' the yellow, black and red substance wrapped over her feet like water, massaging them gently

"Wh-who's there? Hmm...That...That's good..." Gwen moaned lightly, biting her bottom lip "But...I still miss Peter..."

'I will make you feel better. I will fill the void. Make you happy. And then we can be together. Partners. As Scream.' the Symbiote said, slowly sliding up Gwen's legs and massaging the flesh as she went

"Ah...Ah...S-So good..." Gwen moaned as she felt the Klyntar massaging and "kissing" her legs and aimed for her waist, as she felt her pussy being kissed by Scream, her clitoris and her entrance being pleasured softly and tenderly.

And then she slid into both her pussy and asshole

"AH! B-B-Both holes? Y-You're so deep!" Gwen moaned as she felt her insides stir from the Klyntar.

'You're sensitive...I think we will be great partner...' Scream spoke kindly as she crawled upwards on Gwen's body kissing it up to her breasts.

Gwen moaned, thrusting up against her. She reached up, grasping her own breasts, massaging her own breasts as Scream massaged and kissed them letting the yellow, black and red Symbiote spread over her hands and up her arms

Scream began to slide over her arms and legs, crawling all the way up to Gwen's hair covering it with its Klyntar body. Gwen moaned happily, feeling the Symbiote kissing him all the way around.

Gwen's body kept on convulsing with the Symbiote pulsing within her pussy and ass. Kissing her tenderly, the pattern of Scream began to change: The red and black of the costume shifted around her chest forming an elongated spider with the four legs together like the Venom symbol. Her hands and feet began to become claws, her eyes changed from a pure white into an edged black and tinted red, her mouth became like pointed fangs only to return back to a single mask. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and down her back, the top of her head was sectioned in red that went straight down her back.

She moaned as she came under the suit, curling up and hugging herself with a smile

"We...We are...Scream..." They spoke happily not feeling alone anymore

*Elsewhere*

In the middle of New York's more reputable hotels was Laura Kinney, the clone daughter of Logan Howlett. She was cutting herself in sadness as she had lost a good friend.

She knew she shouldn't cut herself, she had been told about it so often... but she lost someone who felt like her second father or an uncle, as Jess was like her best friend and Logan and Peter where best friends.

Laura was a teenager of 17 with mid-back length black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes that where currently blank in sadness. She was dressed in her normal cloths... mostly. Her thick, black, combat boots with a small slit in them where resting next to the bed leaving her small feet with black painted nails free. She had her super tight black leather pants, as in so tight they looked like they were painted on. On her upper body was a black choker and a black leather top that looked more like a sports bra with how much it showed. She normally had elbow length black arm-sleeves that wrapped around her middle fingers but the sleeve on her right arm was resting next to her, two long silver knives extending from her knuckles of her left hand. The blades where extending from between her first and second knuckle and between the knuckles of her middle finger and pinkie finger and she was slowly running the blades over her right forearm, which was the reason the arm-sleeves was off. The blades left deep gashes in her arm, blood flowing from them and pooling on the bed with the wounds healing completely in less than a second leaving not even a faint scar

"I can't believe that you're gone Peter...You were a good friend..." She spoke with sadness but didn't cry.

Across the floor was a black Symbiote slime, it crawled along the surface and up onto the bed sheets and aimed for Laura.

It jumped at her from behind, hitting her back first

"GAH! What the hell?!" Laura snapped as the Symbiote began to slide from her back and began to grope her B-Cup breasts "Hnn! Hmm...N-No...S-Stop..."

'No, I will not...We will be one.' The black Symbiote spoke to her

It began to melt her top, the black Symbiote looking like leather as it covered her chest. It then slid down her arms and stomach, Laura yelling and trying to outright pull it off

"What? What do you want from me?! Get off!" Laura snarled trying to rip off the Symbiote off her body, though it was working slightly the Symbiote pieces began to cover her hands "Hmm...N-No...Stop...Stop it..." She moaned as she felt the Symbiote down to her pussy.

She unleashed her claws and began to stab herself, not caring for the pain as she tried desperately to outright rip it off her body to free her

'Don't struggle...I do not want to hurt you. And I don't wish to see you hurt yourself.' the Symbiote answered as she felt an intrusion into her pussy like a pair of fingers twiddling inside of her

Laura gasped and moaned, falling back with her legs unconsciously spreading

"AH! S-So good! D-Deeper...Go...Deeper..." Laura moaned as she felt up her pussy and breasts

She reached out; grasping some of the Symbiote that was waving around and rubbing them like they were cocks with another tendril entered her mouth

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." She continued to suck off the tendrils as she felt filled with the pseudo-cocks fill her pussy, ass and mouth.

The black substance now covered her entire body besides from the neck up and the knees down but they were slowly being covered as the two began to bond, Laura using her training as a child prostitute to try and pleasure the Symbiote while her mind drifted to her best friend

The Klyntar began to shift and transform into its new form. The spider across her chest began to shift and alter, the abdomen now showed two "claw marks" indicting Laura's claws, the front four legs began to wrap around her neck like her choker while the lower legs wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her wrists and ankles began to have small protrusions like arrowheads or studded collars. Her hands and feet began to turn into claws like all its siblings. Her face didn't show the fangs of her family but her eyes retained the white lens like Venom. Laura's hair was enveloped in the black substance and actually gained a white stripe down her front bang.

Panting from ecstasy and euphoria Laura and the Symbiote spoke "We...Are...Mania..."

*Elsewhere*

A lone figure was flying through New York in a bug looking suit

She was thinking back to Peter Parker...And how he was such a kind person...And unknown to the public...She and Peter had a brief love affair. Flying helped clear her head, while unknown to her...a silvery purple substance was following her.

She was the most recent person to take the name of the Beetle and she was a thief

She was wearing a purple and black costume, her mask had a large purple domino mask that looked like Spider-Man's but with purple pointed edges, she had a black body suit that was covered with purple shoulder guards and upper arm length gauntlets, a purple bodice that insinuated her B to C-Cup sized breasts, she also had purple padded leg long boots. And on her back was a backpack that housed four transparent wings that looked like a beetle's

The wings where currently out and flapping at a high speed, the woman flying through the city when suddenly a silver and purple blob jumped from a building and landed on her backpack

"What the...? Who's there?" Janice tried to find the figure but it was starting to grow around the backpack and began to connect to Janice's skin. "AH! Wh-what ARE you?"

She crashed into a roof, the purple and silver Symbiote merging with the suit and sliding under it. The offspring of Carnage grabbed and squeezed Janice's breasts while going down and entering her pussy

The thief shuddered and moaned, but she didn't stop fighting back "No! I'm not some slut! I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want just because you try fucking me!"

'Do not fight...You will enjoy this...' The purple and silver Klyntar spoke kindly, gently caressing her from her back, feeling across her sides and up to her C-Cup breasts and toned waist.

"G-Get off of me! Let me g-go..." She began to moan even though her she ripped off parts of the Klyntar, but the removed parts began to attach themselves to her hands

'You are very beautiful...I can see why Peter liked you...' The Klyntar whispered as it reached down to her ass and pussy. Like all the other Klyntar before, it was exposed to Peter's blood, the source that gave all the Venom family it's Spider-Powers

"D... don't you talk about him!" She hissed, her hips bucking as she felt the purple and silver being teasingly rub against her pussy and ass but refusing to enter them. It was teasing her; bringing her to the edge but not letting her get any release

'I know how you feel about him...how the time you spent...How it meant to you.' The Klyntar spoke caressing her, pressing against her ass and pussy, turning her tendrils into fingers and began to rub her inside.

"Sh... shut up!" Janice flinched, holding back tears

'It's okay to cry...It proves that you cared deeply...' The purple and silver Klyntar spoke softly to her kissing her body and began to cover her face.

"It... was just a fling! We slept together a few times! No big deal!" She lied, trying desperately to pull the spawn of Carnage off her

'Please...Please stop lying. It will hurt both of us.' The Klyntar spoke sadly 'Please...Tell yourself how you REALLY feel.'

Janice cried, trying to look away

'Very well...Then I have no choice...' The Symbiote spoke as she began to penetrate and try to emulate a cock entering Janice's ass and pussy, thrusting within her

The thief moaned loudly, her hips bucking against the cocks

'Do they feel good? Do they remind you of him?' The Symbiote asked, upping the speed, penetrating her deeper.

"Y... Yes!" She called, moaning loudly

'The say it...Say what you want to say...Speak from your heart.' The Klyntar spoke kissing her breasts and thrusting within her pussy and ass.

"I... miss him!" She cried

"I miss his smile, I miss his touch, I miss his heart!" She cried as her armour began to change as she was being pleasured "I loved him, I loved him!" She cried truthfully, panting in ecstasy.

Her costume began to change; her armour began to get streaks of silver like veins but they looked like circuitry ending on the top of her feet and hands in a rectangle with the corners pointing to the knuckles looked like spikes. Her hands and feet began to form claws with silver tips, her shoulder-pads melded with the silver becoming more protruded and pointed like a falling teardrop instead of just rounded rectangles; her mask began to change only slightly as the accents around her eyes were lined with silver and purple, her lenses remained a silver colour.

Finally a symbol grew on her bodice: a silver spider, the legs extending from the abdomen wrapped around her sides and connected to the backpack as did the legs on the head/thorax going over her shoulders. Her backpack began to expand her "Beetle Wings" and they too began to change, instead of looking just mechanical, they began to transform into techno-organic.

As Janice came from the pleasure of the Klyntar, covering in her pussy juice she panted "We...Are...Scorn..."

*Elsewhere*

The Guardians of the Galaxy were at a bar, paying their respects and having a laugh when remembering Peter and his exploits. How he and Quill had that joking contest while fighting off Chitauri, how he and Drax brawled in Knowhere, Rocket and Peter making gadgets for the ship and their adventures, Groot and Peter helping grow vegetation on a dying planet...But who hurt the most was Gamora...She and Peter had a romantic relationship while they were stranded on a planet that sustained them for over a month.

But he loved Earth too much, it was his home. And she had to go off to space. She belonged in space. And so they broke up, agreeing on it as they couldn't handle a long distance relationship especially since she couldn't come to Earth often

She sighed heavily and headed out of the bar, back to the Milano. "Hey Gamora...Where're you heading?" Rocket asked

"Bed...I'm...I'm not up for drinking." Gamora answered

"Okay, night." Rocket answered chugging his next beer

"I will see you all tomorrow." she nodded, leaving the bar and walking to their ship

But unknown to her, she didn't know that following her was a red and black slime, that attached itself to her shoe and waited patiently as she went inside the spaceship.

As she closed her bedroom door she stripped off exposing her D-Cup breasts, her green tinted black hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Abreast of her bed was her weapons cache, all her armour and weapons she owned were inside; but the lid held her most treasured item: a picture of her and Peter, the one taken before they were rescued by the Guardians from the secluded planet. Both of them with arms looped around each other. She held the picture close over her heart as she gently wept for the loss of her friend and former lover.

She did not normally cry, years as a warrior trained her not to. But this was a deep personal pain in her heart that she was not use to and unable handle

The Symbiote clung to the sheets of Gamora's bed and began to attach itself to her feet. "What? What the hell?!" She jerked up and saw the Klyntar crawling up her feet, massaging her sensitive spots.

She gasped, the first thing popping into her head was the massages Peter use to give her. Her toes curled as she felt the being rub not just her feet but between her toes making her moan and giggle

'You have a wonderful laugh...' The Symbiote spoke kindly 'You've got such soft skin...'

The Symbiote began sliding up her legs, it's words echoing words that Peter said himself, as it continued to 'kiss' and massage her feet

"P-Peter...Used to...say that...To me..." She panted with tears streaming down her eyes on to her pillow.

As the Klyntar continued to "kiss" and massage Gamora's body, as it reached up to her trimmed pussy the Symbiote began to form a "tongue" and began to play with it.

She moaned, her hips bucking as the tongue movements matched those of her lost lover

"D-Deeper...P-Play with me...Deeper..." Gamora moaned happily teasing her nipples

It was like she was with Peter again

The Symbiote began to "finger" her ass while her "tongue" continued to play with her pussy, the Klyntar began to crawl up towards her body "kissing" her and repeated words that Peter once spoke to her. Those words continued to pleasure Gamora, making her relive all those days she and Peter spent on that planet.

The red and back Symbiote covered her breasts, massaging the green orbs of flesh

"AH! S-So good!" She moaned, her hands and breasts now becoming covered by the Klyntar, her fingers going down to her pussy while another hand pushed her breast to her mouth to tease it further.

She put her own nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking the nub letting the Symbiote enter inside of her flowing inside her and bonding her

'You're so warm...So soft...You're a diamond in the rough...' the Klyntar whispered into her ear as it covered Gamora fully covered her body.

"I-I'm cumming! I-I'm cumming!" Gamora moaned as she sprayed pussy juice into the Symbiote and bonded with it fully.

The red and black Klyntar began to shift and transform itself around Gamora, instead of a bald head it mimicked Gamora's lengthy green hair but turned it black with red tips, her eyes had changed to form Spider-Man lens eyes and there were no teeth on the face. Her hands were now claws along with her feet, her main body was red with a black spider going over her chest and breasts the abdomen legs pointing down to her waist with the thorax legs pointed and wrapped around her neck like a choker. On the abdomen of the spider was a triangular shield with a comet like shape with seven points like a crown with a star like shape with six points. Her arms and legs were mainly black with the torso and waist was red that seemed to fade into the black.

"We...Are...Toxin..." She panted happily

*elsewhere*

A new red and yellow dressed figure sat on top of Avengers Tower, looking at the sky

"Peter...The world is poorer without you here...We miss you." The woman spoke. It was Jessica Drew, the Spider-Woman.

Jessica was a beautiful woman and she was one of Peter's best friends, and unlike many other girls she did not love Peter. She was the one Peter's daughter was named after

She had long black hair that went down her back; her eyes were covered by a pair of stylised red and yellow glasses that covered from her nose to her forehead. She was wearing a red vest with a black limb and outlined spider with a yellow thorax and abdomen that were a triangle and diamond, over a black full body suit. Around her waist was a yellow belt, her hands had black gloves but her first and pinkie fingers were red. Her boots were tall heeled and had a similar red colour of her vest.

She sighed as she looked to the sky, rubbing her forehead as she remembered the person she considered like a little brother

"Peter...My little brother..." She sniffed quietly and sadly.

She didn't notice the red substance nearing her though

As it connected to her boot she continued to look up at the night sky. And it began to spread upwards from her legs. "What the? No! G-Get off of me! Toxin? Carnage?!" she tried to zap off the Klyntar away with her Venom Blast.

'No.' the soft voice said, the red wrapping around her in a cocoon stoping her from moving as it worked

"Not...Not Carnage or Toxin? Who...Who are you?" Jess began to moan feeling the wrapping of the Klyntar.

'I... am called... Hybrid.' the Symbiote said, massaging her body

"Hy...Hybrid...? The...The good one?" She whispered

'Yes...Yes I am...' Hybrid answered kindly massaging her back and legs. Her ass and pussy were now being teased by Hybrid's abilities. She began to feel her D-Cup breasts tingle and was kneaded by Hybrid's tentacles.

Hybrid removed her cloths, trying to stylise itself like them as it merged with her chosen host

"Ah...S-So...soft...You...How...?" She moaned as the Klyntar wrapped around below her neck and crawled upwards.

'How what?' Hybrid asked, sliding into her pussy and ass

"How...Are you this...good? How do you know...My weak points...?" She moaned as she felt the thrusts of the tentacles in her holes and felt Hybrid wrap around her face and hair.

'Because I can see into your mind. I want to help people... and you are a hero.' Hybrid said, neither knowing of the corruption they were both going through

"Then...Then let me help you be a hero..." Jess moaned feeling herself cum and the Klyntar finalising the bonding.

Jess hair was now a black with red tinge, her costume had now gained a darker red with the main black being lined with the dark red veins. Her glasses now shifted to look like Spider-Man lenses but they were elongated, going up to her hair. Her spider's legs were now extended to her back into a spider's web. Her feet and arms now had claws with black streaks to the tips; her boots were now lengthened to her kneecaps with black streaks.

"Together... we... are... Hybrid." She smiled drunkenly, her mind drifting to the one named after her

*Elsewhere*

Jessica Parker sighed as she walked downstairs for dinner, Maria letting her stay with her. Maria was thinking about legally changing her name to Maria Hill-Parker as she wished she could have married Peter but they didn't have the chance. Heck they hadn't even thought about that stuff

"Hi Jess...Are you alright?" Maria asked kindly

"Yes... but I've had a weird feeling since three." She nodded

"Why? What weird feeling?" Maria asked in concern.

"Like... something big's gonna happen to me." Jess shrugged "I don't know. Well I also had a creeped out feeling but yea."

"Oh come here...It's going to be alright." Maria hugged her gently

Jess nodded, hitting back even when she was scared for her future

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

MythAnime: It's a Yuri story.

Aug 31st Guest: Yeah...Read Grey's review he answers it better than me.

Here's some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:

MythAnime: Peter is NOT coming back

Spider-Ninja0117: We made it clear that Peter is DEAD. It's even stated in the story description.

Aug 31 c1 Guest: That is a bland, boring and generic idea and what we originally had which is why we did this.

Felicia Hardy has been many things. She was a rich girl, a party girl, an orphan, a thief, a villain, a hero, a friend, a lover and a few other things but right now Felicia felt a bit like a whore... and she loved it.

She was leaning bent over in front of a wall in an alley, her hands pressed against the wall. She had her body bent waist as far forward as it could so her body was at a perfect right angle, her legs spread as far apart as she could spread them while keeping herself standing. A puddle of juices pooled between her feet, new drops adding to it every few seconds... as thick black tendril cocks that came from her ass slammed into her asshole and pussy.

You see, less than two hours ago, the Black Cat had became the new Venom. And she had quiet an... Interesting costume.

Of course it was black, but the spider that bore across her D-Cup chest had five claw marks on the abdomen going downwards, the spider legs travelled to her hands and legs stopping at the waist. He white hair was free doing down the back of her head with a streak of black at the front of her hair. Her eyes that normally were a domino mask were replaced with a lens mask like Spider-Man; on the back of her hands were two white rectangles like the original Venom. Her feet were now stilettos with white webbing crawling up her legs to her kneecaps and finally her fingernails and her toenails where claws, even if her feet looked like stiletto heeled boots, the mask had a set of white lips formed on the only blackness which where Felicia's own lips

And right now the suit was a BIT different than normal. It was skin tight, yes, but now it WAS her skin. Black nipples adored the middle of her breasts, black pussy lips and clit and asshole between her legs and these where her real ones but Venom was so thin/so closely pushed to those areas and morphed in such a way that they were as clear as day... and she had spent the entire time since bonding fucking herself

"S-So good...Fuck...Fuck me more..." She moaned as the tendrils thrust deep in her pussy and ass

'We... have been at this for hours!' Venom moaned in her mind, the two truly one and felt everything the other did which doubled their pleasure

"O-okay...Y-You can stop now...I...I've forgotten the day..." Felicia moaned

Venom slowly stopped, Felicia's legs shaking as she gave one last moan as the fake cocks slid out of her with a small 'pop' allowing more pussy juice and some form of white liquid to just pour out of both holes

"What...what is that?" She moaned as she looked at the white liquid

'My... cum.' Venom said, trying to think if the best word to describe it 'When a tendril reaches orgasm it sprays out.'

"Will I...Get pregnant?" She whispered as she put her fingers into the "cum" and began to lick it.

'I do not think so. It could. It is part of you so it might not.' Venom said, the two moaning at the taste of Venom's cum

"We taste so sweet..." Felicia smiled "We can't stay here...We have to go."

As she said that her nipples, pussy and asshole seemed to fade away under the suit and she began to run.

"Okay...back home." She whispered as they ran

And then... she began to swing

"What? How...How is this possible?" She asked with a smile, but in shock.

'You and I are one.' Venom smiled

"Thank you..." Felicia smiled as she swung through the skylines of New York, stopping at the landing of her apartment

She had been amazed at the feeling of swinging, doing what Peter did

"Is...Is that how Peter felt when he was soaring through the air?" Felicia asked

'Always...And now you have his powers...His legacy.' Venom whispered

"What else can I do?" She wondered as she walked through her apartment, Venom slithering away and morphing into a large black tee-shirt that reached her knees with the classic white spider symbol on it and nothing else

"Oh...wow...You ARE naughty." Felicia smiled

'Because of you...' Venom teased

"This is comfortable though." Felicia nodded, sitting down on thr sofa and turning on the TV

'And you have a very curvaceous body...I like wrapping around you.' Venom "purred" making Felicia moan lightly

"Oh... you say such sweet things." Felicia moaned

'And you ARE sweet...' Venom smiled, going down to tease Felicia's pussy and ass

"Y... you said no more!" Felicia moaned

'Sorry...Couldn't help it.' Venom apologised and ceased

"W... what are my powers?" Felicia asked

'Clothing transformation, Organic Pseudo-Webbing, Spider-Sense, Offspring Detection, Camouflage, Hive-Mind, Armour Absorption and Transformation, Immunity to Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Accelerated Healing. Stuff like that.' Venom answered

"Offspring detection? Hive mind?" She muttered

'I can sense when Carnage and the others are near. And some time after Peter had me, I reconnected back with our kind becoming one with the Klyntar Hive-Mind, I can access their knowledge and communicate with them.' Venom answered

"So... so?" she asked

'It gives us knowledge and protection.' Venom answered reassuringly

"...That's it?" she asked

'Aside from Superhuman Strength, Durability and Stamina...Yes. I believe so.' Venom answered

Felicia nodded, turning the TV on

Felicia flicked through the channels looking for something to watch and she landed on the news, where Hobgoblin was causing trouble in town.

"... What?" She frowned, standing up "Looks like it's our time."

'Never ends does it?' Venom added

"It doesn't..." Felicia sighed transforming her shirt into her costume.

Venom smiled, giving Felicia's body a small massage as it formed 'Then let's stop them!'

*Down in the city*

Hobgoblin was throwing bombs and causing chaos in the city, he was free of Spider-Man and free to destroy what he wanted.

He was laughing in victory... until webbing hit him in the face

"GAH! What...What the?" He tried to rip the webbing off and was wrapped up his arms

He looked around, spotting a black figure

"Spider-Man? But you're dead!" Hobgoblin snapped

"Wrong Spider." Black-Cat spoke as she swung and kicked into the Goblin's stomach

"Oh? A little slut spider wannabe?" HobGoblin snarled

"The name is: VENOM!" She responded, beginning to scratch him with razor sharp claws

HobGoblin yelled, shooting electric blasts from his gloves into her stomach

"ARGH!" Venom and Felicia screamed as they felt the electricity flow through them before she clawed at his eyes

Hobgoblin cried out in pain as his eyes were now clawed at. Becoming effectively blind, Felicia began to punch and kick the masked villain, knocking him off of his glider. But instead of letting him fall to the concrete below she caught him and bound him in the Symbiote Pseudo-Webbing.

She wrapped the webbing around a random flagpole, leaving him to hang and swung away

'You did really well Felicia.' Venom spoke as they headed back home

"I...I can't believe it...We beat Hobgoblin..." Felicia smiled

'Together.' Venom responded

"Together."

*At Maria's home*

Jess had come back from school; she was still dealing with being an orphan. But she had Maria being her mother; she was the best person to take her in.

She smiled as she saw a note from Maria, the woman being needed at SHIELD and saying how dinner was in oven she just needed to cook it

'Thank you Maria...' She smiled as she began to cook her dinner, as she turned the TV on and saw the news:

 **Black Suited Spider-Woman Stops Hobgoblin**

...

"WHAT?!" She yelled

*With Felicia*

Felicia moaned as she lay on her bed, she and Venom having a victory fuck

"Ah-ah-ah-ah...Deep, deeper...!" She panted as Venom thrust into her pussy and ass

Felicia had a controlling personality, which was the reason why she used seduction to get her way. Currently she was imagining a brown haired face between her legs, forcing it to eat her out. Dominating it.

'How deep? All the way?' Venom spoke seductively feeling the same level of pleasure as Felicia.

"Y-Yes! F-Fuck me! Fill me with your cock!" Felicia moaned, her tongue hanging out as she teased her breasts

"SWALLOW MY CUM JESS! DRINK IT ALL DOWN!" Felicia screamed as she came

As Venom calmed down from thrusting deep within her she asked 'Jess...? Why...Did you say..."Jess"?' She panted

"I'm... I don't know..." she muttered, looking at her body... before she grinned as she thought of Jessica Parker

'Who is that girl?' Venom asked kindly

"Jess Parker..." Felicia answered

'... I want her.' Venom growled lightly in lust. Not as in she wanted to bond with her, she wanted to ravage her

"Can we find her...?" Felicia smiled

'I think... I feel someone. Like Peter. Is... that Jess?' Venom asked and Felicia could feel it now

"She...She's Peter's daughter..." Felicia answered "His clone daughter..."

Venom purred happily, rubbing Felicia's body

"We'll find her...and we'll love her...Like Peter before..." Felicia moaned happily

'And make her our little kitten!' Venom purred

"Yeah...Our little kitten..." Felicia smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Pocket/Duel Monsters: Yep.

and Guest of September 11: Here you go.

The being that WAS Mary-Jane Watson and Carnage stumbled into the red heads apartment, looking around at down at itself. She was trying to work out who she was from the two minds crashing together like that but slowly the two minds where reforming

She looked down at herself to see the Iron-Spider suit only... A bit different. A lot different. It was barely the same. The golden bracers and shin-guards began to protrude and shift with claw like edges like Spider-Man 2099 but they were shorter. The spider on her chest began to become jagged and the legs of the spider became like warped scythe heads. MJ's hair seemed to flow out from the mask as it became both red AND black, her mask changed its golden eyes to white gold, long pointed teeth seemed to fray out only to return back to normal, her body began to morph with "veins" pulsing above the armour. Her hands and feet began to stretch out to become claws and finally her backpack began to activate, the "legs" shot out and began to twitch, their golden colour began to tint with black as the mechanical limbs began to become more "vein-like" almost like muscles and the "feet" became more savage looking, like crescent mooned scythes.

"So... beautiful." Mary-Jane muttered as her mind was reassembling with a small difference of her being more aggressive. And the affection for a certain brown haired male changed to focus on his clone daughter. The love for the man was still there, as a scar of a long dead lover, but the love for the daughter was like a million blazing suns

'We are.' Carnage agreed, her mind fixing itself faster than MJ's. Carnage's wild, insane want to murder had gone and the aggressive side was now shared with MJ just focused on... other aspects of their life besides fighting crime

"How...How did you change the armour?" Mary Jane asked examining herself

'Just one of our many abilities...' Carnage whispered

"What... can we do?" MJ asked

'Okay, just be warned...There's a lot...Sonic-Immunity, Sonic-Blasts, Wall Crawling, Flight, Constituent Matter Manipulation and Generation and finally immunity to Spider-Sense.' Carnage answered in almost one breath.

"Matter Manipulation?" MJ asked

'Raise your hand...and think of something.' Carnage spoke

Mary Jane did that, thinking of a curved sword and Carnage shifted her hand INTO that sword.

"Oh..." MJ said, her face twisting into a mad grin

'I take it, you like...' Carnage "smiled"

"Are there...OTHER things I can change into?" Mary Jane asked

'I don't know... your... suit... has affected me strangely.' Carnage said as MJ licked her blade hand

"Affected you how?" MJ asked as she shifted her bladed hand now into some elongated and sharp fingers.

'It gave me some new things I don't know about.' she admitted

"You mean...The repulsors?" Mary Jane asked

'Yeah...I think it's those.' Carnage answered 'And your suit over all.'

"Want to test some of these bad-girls out?" Mary Jane smiled

'Sure.' Carnage grinned

Mary Jane melted her costume to show her red pubes pussy and shifted her fingers making them bigger

"Hmmm." She moaned, licking the large fingers before inserting them into herself

"AH! So...So big...How...How deep can I go?" Mary Jane moaned happily

'I don't know.' Carnage moaned

"Let...Let's try...This...!" MJ moaned as she slid her other fingers into her ass making her arch back in pleasure that was doubled due to Carnage.

'You ARE a slut!' Carnage grinned

"We...We are...It...It's so GOOD!" Mary Jane responded her tongue hanging out

Carnage grinned and pushed a tentacle into her mouth

"Hmm? Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Mary Jane hummed in shock, then just accepted it, saying "Yes" in her mind over and over feeling he tentacle throat-fuck her.

She felt her partner fuck her, making her body buck wildly

"Hmm-Hmm hmmhmm!" She moaned saying that she was cumming from the sheer pleasure.

The two moaned together, a soft pink liquid shooting into MJ's mouth and ass and pussy

MJ panted as she slowly drank the pink liquid, licking her lips. "Sho...So good..." she smiled

'You... like... my... cum?' Carnage thought with a smirk

"It...It's like...Strawberries..." Mary Jane responded

'Good...Cause I'm LOVING your body...' Carnage purred making MJ shudder in ecstasy

"C... can you give me a cock?" MJ moaned, unable to think of a different question

'I can...' Carnage smiled growing a red and gold five inch cock by her pussy lips 'Bigger or smaller...What would you like?'

"Bigger!" MJ moaned, grasping the cock and stroking it

Carnage did so and increased it to seven inches and made it three inches wide as it was continued being stroked

"BIGGER!" MJ moaned

Carnage smiled extending and widening the pseudo-cock to ten inches long and four inches wide, it was still pulsing within Mary Jane's hands

"Y... yea! You want my cum! Don't ya bitch!" MJ moaned, imagining an eager brown haired girl in front of her cock

'Yes...Yes I do...I want your fat cock to cum on me!' Carnage spoke imitating the girl

MJ moaned cumming violently "Take it all Jess!" She moaned, her hips bucking

Mary Jane was being showered in her own cum, the strawberry tasting liquid covered her face and down to her breasts, with her cock slowing down and dripping down the sides.

The cock soon merged back into her suit, Mary Jane panting in pleasure

'Who is Jess?' Carnage asked kindly

"I... I don't... know... Jess... Jessica Parker... Peter's daughter." Mary Jane said, searching her mind

'Then...We will make her our little Spider...We'll shower her with love...' Carnage smiled wrapping around MJ.

"We'll make her our play-pet." MJ giggled slightly darkly "But first... let's go out and make people fear the name Carnage!"

'Yes...Yes we shall...' Carnage smiled as she and Mary Jane went to the window and leaped out to the next rooftop, using her red tendrils and her walking legs.

"Who's on our radar?" Mary Jane asked as they saw a museum being robbed by Mysterio.

'Looks like a second rate illusionist.' Carnage smiled

"Let's make him bleed." Mary Jane grinned, the two having a massive insane grin

Down in the museum, Mysterio was stealing several pieces of rare gems into a knapsack. Unaware of the small tapping from above and the white gleaming eyes staring at him.

Suddenly a red tendril flew through the air and stabbed into his arm, forming a grappling hook

"ARGH! What is this?!" He snapped as he was thrust into the air slamming into the ceiling

He yelled in pain as he was slammed around a bit before the grappling hook was roughly ripped out of his arm

"ARGH! My...My ARM!" He writhed in pain as he was now one-armless.

"Like stealing from historical places Mysterio?" MJ-Carnage hissed

"Who...Who's there?" He seethed in pain

"Your worst nightmare." MJ grinned, a spear stabbing into his helmet and smashing it

Mysterio's head was still intact but he was paralysed in fear and he passed out from the pain and blood loss.

"... awww. That was too easy." MJ pouted, dragging Mysterio outside and throwing him near the police before she swung away

'How was it? Taking down your first villain?' Carnage asked

"Not MY first... But it was OUR first." Mary Jane smirked "And we did amazing."

'I like hearing that. Let's go home...We'll look for Jess another day.' Carnage smiled

"And we can fuck?" MJ asked

'All. Night. LONG.' Carnage smiled

*With Jess*

Jess sighed as she rubbed her head. She couldn't find this 'black Spider-Woman' and she's been looking all day

"I'm sorry dad...I've done a bad job..." She frowned as she sat in front of the TV.

"...Latest news: Mysterio has been captured and mutilated, raving about a red suited Spider-Woman with four gold-red legs." Jonah spoke through

"... WHAT?!"

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews**

Xilestyle: Here you go.

Gwen was clawing at the bed; she had just experience a tumultuous orgasm with her new friend...which happened to be the Scream Klyntar.

She had a red and black of the costume and on her chest was an elongated spider with the four legs together like the Venom symbol. Her hands and feet were claws, her eyes were edged black and tinted red, her mouth became like pointed fangs only to return back to a single mask. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and down her back, the top of her head was sectioned in red that went straight down her back.

'Did you like your play time?' Scream asked

"Yes! Yes! So good! Oh... oh fuck I love you!" Gwen moaned, standing on all fours with her ass in the air. She was clawing at the covers, her face buried in the covers as she moaned

'I love you too...You know...I can do more...' Scream "smiled"

"M... more?"

'Yes...More...' Scream spoke as she made tendrils coming from her back wrapping around her boobs like a bondage robe, while the ends began to thrust in and out of her ass and pussy

"Sc... Scream!" Gwen screamed, wishing she could kiss her

'You want to kiss me?' Scream asked making a "head" so she could see Gwen

"Yes!" Gwen moaned, slamming her lips against her

'FUCK! You...You're like a wild cat! Pouncing on me! GOD! You're fucking soft!' Scream moaned at the soft lips of Gwen

"Love you... love you." Gwen muttered as her tongue battled Screams, not paying attention to what she was saying

'Gwen...I'm gonna fill you...I'm gonna fill you with lust...!' Scream panted to her.

The two screamed, cumming together

Scream filled Gwen's pussy and ass with a yellow tinted white liquid, Gwen began to pass out from the sheer force of her orgasm. She hadn't been this satisfied in a long time.

Since she had been with... Someone. Someone... she couldn't quite remember. Someone... who died.

And now she was filled with anger.

That person didn't die. They were MURDERED!

'You're angry...You want revenge...' Scream whispered looking into her eyes.

"We... have to stop them." Gwen whispered "Make them pay."

'I agree...They hurt him...So bad...' Scream agreed

"What...What can you do? What're your powers?" Gwen asked

'We have enhanced speed, strength, ability and reflexes. You can shape and extend me like shoot a spikes tendril from your shoulder or back. And we have a form of artificial webbing.' Scream explained 'But there is some... some serum inside you. I integrated it with me and it has increased our strength and speed even more.'

"So...Shall we look for trouble?" Gwen panted

'Can you even stand?' Scream asked

"I...I can...handle it...A little tiredness didn't stop me before." Gwen answered as Scream began to cover her body again

'Well then...let's go get "trouble".' Scream smiled

Gwen nodded, kissing her arm... kissing Scream... before she jumped out the window and began to swing away

"Now let's see who we can stop." Gwen spoke as they swung through the night sky of New York

Scream nodded, looking around

They swung around for a few minutes, landing on rooftops for short breaks; but one landing paid off, she oversaw a group of thugs breaking into a bank from the roof she was on.

'Looks like it's our lucky night.' Scream smiled

"Yeah...Let's show them the meaning of our name..." Gwen added with a toothy grin, she swung over to the bank's roof; she tore through the ventilation system and crawled through up to the ceiling. There she saw a group of at least seven people. All of them were wearing suits and ties, but each wearing masks...All except one. The seventh was a tall man, with an even bigger head. This man's head appeared to be...flat.

"Alright you goons, get to opening the safe. You're with me, you two are on guard duty." the flat headed man ordered

"Yes Mr Hammerhead." they answered

'Hammer head... I remember him.' Gwen thought with a frown, her claws ready

'They all have guns...Want to do this quietly? Pick them off one by one?' Scream asked

'Do bullets affect us?' Gwen asked

'Not really...But I'm not one to risk my host's chances.' Scream responded

'Then let's pick them off...' Gwen thought with a hiss, crawling along the ceiling and saw a separated gunman.

She shot out her pseudo-webbing onto a guy's back and pulled him into the shadows making him scream

"What was that?!" Hammerhead shouted turning around looking for his thug.

"Boss, we're almost through." another thug spoke

"Good. YOU Get over here. We're gonna look for your shmuck friend." Hammerhead ordered

"Yes sir." a thug spoke.

Bad guy count: 6 (5 Thugs: 1 Boss)

'I think we're getting to them...' Scream smiled

'We are...Let's play with them a little...' Gwen smiled toothily

She crept all over and shot a piece of pseudo-webbing at a place causing the room to shudder in fear. The thug with Hammerhead was shaking lightly and searched a section on his own...the fool.

Scream caught sight of him, webbing him in a cocoon and retracted him up as he screamed. The screams were amplified through the halls making the other grunts stop their work and lose focus.

"Get back to work!" Hammerhead roared

Gwen kept count again (4 Thugs: 1 Boss)

"Oh... oh god." One muttered

"You two: with me! I'm gonna put lead within whatever's doin' this!" Hammerhead snarled gripping his Tommy-gun in his hands

'They're getting fidgety...I've got an idea.' Scream spoke

'What is it?' Gwen asked as she crawled over keeping her distance yet sight on them

'My serum makes you stronger and quicker...You're gonna need that against big-head over there.' Scream answered

'Yeah...What're you getting at?' Gwen asked

'Crawl into the vents...and I'll make you SCREAM...!' The Klyntar smiled

'Ah...Dangerous AND sexy...you know how to get my motors running...' Gwen grinned doing just that.

She slipped into the vents and readied herself for Scream

And with that Scream began to enter Gwen and thrust deep within her making her pant, the echoes of her heavy breathing began to reverberate and distort from within the vents. The sounds that the thugs could here were something of a deep monstrous growl.

"Wh-What the hell is this?!" the thug at the safe shouted

"Where's it coming from?!" another shuddered in worry

"D... deeper!" Gwen moaned, feeling that tentacles cocks go deep inside her and loving the feeling

'AH! Y-You're a horny slut aren't you? I'm so glad I bonded with you!' Scream moaned

As Gwen continued to pant heavily and feel herself getting closer to orgasm, the reverberations and distortions grew louder making the thugs abandon their work posts and surround themselves with Hammerhead. "Who the FUCK is there?!" Hammerhead shouted

And from that Gwen felt the slimy fake cocks pulse inside her, filling her pussy and ass with her Symbiote's serum and making her mind blank in pleasure. But the sound of her climax escalated to cause the thugs to back off and wet themselves now thinking the bank was haunted

"B-Boss...No-one said this place was haunted!" A thug shivered in place

"It ain't! Just someone messing with us!" Hammerhead snapped

"Screw dis! I'm outta here!" A thug ran

Gwen panted as she calmed down from her orgasm, grinning as she heard a thing running

'Hello little fly...' She smiled shooting a pseudo-web at him causing him to scream and swing into the side knocking him out.

"What da hell?!" One of the remaining three thugs quaked

"Shoot the ceiling! Ghost or not!" Hammerhead ordered

Gwen stayed hidden in the vents as the gangsters wasted their ammo

"D-did we get it?" A thug asked gulping

"Had to have done...we littered the roof with enough lead to MAKE a ghost!" Hammerhead answered

Gwen just grinned and repeated her tendril attack to the thug furthest from the group

Again the remainder except Hammerhead began to shoot but hit nothing. Gwen was nimble enough to dodge the bullets.

"I-I'm outta here!" The two remaining grunts began to run

"Cowards!" Hammerhead aimed his guns at the two who were webbed and then slammed together in complete fear. "What the hell?! Spider-Man?!"

"No." Gwen said with a distorted voice from behind him. Hammerhead span around, aiming to lunch the voice in the face only to come face to face with the Symbiote mask with his hand getting caught and crushed "Now... Scream for me." She grinned

Form outside the bank everyone, miles around heard the bloodcurdling scream of Hammerhead's agony

*Hours later*

The police had arrived and what they saw were petrified grunts and one severely injured Hammerhead, tied up in the pseudo-webbing of the similar Spider-Vigilantes who were helping them.

But they noticed the webbing was yellow so they knew it wasn't the crazy bloodthirsty one from yesterday

"Those-those eyes...those yellow tinted eyes!" A thug spoke in petrified fear

"Urgh..." Hammerhead groaned as he was taken away to the hospital to be transferred to prison.

Scream grinned sitting on top of a nearby building... And moaning softly

'How was it? Being a hero?' Scream asked in Gwen's ear

"We... where so good!" Gwen moaned

'And you were SUCH a good girl...I'm gonna give you a reward...' Scream spoke making Gwen cum again

"I... I wanna fuck!" Gwen moaned "I... I want her! Jess! Her pussy!" She moaned

'We will my partner...we WILL...' Scream whispered

*With Jess*

"Seriously. TWO copycats?" Jess groaned, sitting atop the Daily Bugle

"News just in: Hammerhead and his goons have been knocked unconscious and beaten by a "ghost" of some sort at the New York Bank. Their retelling says that they were haunted by the ghost of Spider-Man." Robbie, a member of Daily Bugle, spoke through on the news

Jess was frozen in shock, falling down... Only to catch herself on the windowsill of the room where Robbie and Jonah where talking

"An-another one?! That's THREE now!" Jess snapped

That got the attention of Robbie and Jonah, the two looking out the window to see her in costume

"Spider-Girl?" The two spoke, only Jonah shouted aggressively

Jess frowned at that name, the same sounding belittling to her "Err... hi?" She waved

"What're you doing here?" Robbie asked

"Never mind that! She's spying on us because she knows we're getting close to EXPOSING her!" Jonah snapped

"I am NOT!" Jess snapped

"See? She's probably here for info on those Spider-Copycats." Robbie answered

"Yea! Whoever these guys are besmirching my dad's name!" Jess nodded with a frown, pulling her mask down since there was no point in hiding her identity after her father's death

"Hey Jess...Would you like to come in?" Robbie asked kindly

"Please... and tell me everything." Jess nodded, slipping inside.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To the reviewers who answered: Thank you.

Laura's eyes fluttered as she awoke, yawning

"Hmm...so...sleepy..." She yawned

'Did you enjoy your wet dream?' Mania whispered into her ear.

Laura blinked, blushing. She did have a wet dream, one with her best friend.

She imagined their legs entwined as their pussies rubbed against each other, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as Laura thrust against her supple skin with a Symbiote cock

She imagined her hands tangled in that soft brown hair as she pulled her head up and down on said Symbiote cock. She imagined their breasts pushed together as she bounced on Laura's lap. She imagined their eyes locked as the moaned each other's names, Laura's breasts pushed against her back as she slammed in and out of her ass. She imaged the two lying in the blissful afterglow of their orgasms, holding each other close until they decided to have another round

"Ah...ah...oh god..." She blushed as she panted, reimagining the scenario...and began to stroke her pussy

Mania smiled and started to help while playing along with the fantasy

'Laura...Laura...Do you want me?' Mania whispered in her ear pretending to be Jess

"Yes... yes! Oh fuck yes! Eat my pussy Jess!" Laura moaned

'Okay...hmm...' Mania hummed as she formed a tongue into Laura's pussy emulating "eating her out" and the stimulation tightened Laura's pussy.

"Oh... oh fuck!" Laura moaned

'You like? You like my tongue in your pussy?' Mania teased

"Yes! Make me cum bitch! Make... make me cum! Fuck! I'm gonna cum over your face Jess! I love you!" Laura moaned, soon cumming

As Laura squirted onto Mania's "tongue" and she lapped it up 'Hmm...Your cum tastes sweet...' Mania smiled

Laura panted, her body shaking as she calmed down

'Do you want to fuck me? Would you love to fuck me "Slutty Jess"?' Mania teased transforming a section of herself into a humanoid like slime.

Laura growled and 'tackled' the Mania body to the bed "I'm going to fuck you... I'm going to fuck you so hard... My 'Slutty Jess'..." she muttered lustfully, her mind foggy from the pleasure and fantasy

'Are...are we going to...rub pussies...Or are you going to fuck me...With your hard cock?' Mania teased acting submissive.

"Both." Laura growled, biting Mania's 'ear' roughly "But Pussy first."

'Hmm...You're so rough...' Mania moaned as she looped her legs around Laura's and began to rub against Laura's pussy with a stroking motion

"Love it. Love you." Laura moaned

'I...I love it...I love you dominating me...!' Mania "panted" as she rubbed against Laura's pussy

"Love you Jess... love you!" Laura moaned, speeding up

'L-Laura...I...I'm cumming!' Mania moaned arching back

"JESS!" Laura moaned as she came

As the two came Mania began to grow a Symbiote cock from the tip of Laura's pussy, right on her clitoris.

"Gonna... make you... pregnant." Laura growled lightly before she entered where Mania's 'pussy' was

'Yes...Yes! Make me pregnant! Give me your baby!' Mania moaned as she felt the cock enter her

Laura began to give small, fast, hard thrusts as she panted in lust

'L-Laura! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!' Mania moaned as her lust and Laura's were one.

"JESS!" Laura moaned, cum shooting from the fake cock as she came

The two moaned in ecstasy as they panted on their bed...They remained there holding each other in their embrace, snuggling into each other's skin...If Klyntar HAVE skin.

Mania's 'body' merged back into the suit, holding her close

Laura purred as she felt the wash of Klyntar upon her bare flesh, she imagined EVERY sensual detail that happened...Imagined doing it to Jess...Her best friend...And she loved it.

And then she remembered Jess was in pain. Because her father was murdered.

She held herself in shock and disgust...She was supposed to be her friend...And where was she? Playing "Fuck-Me" with a Klyntar.

She would get revenge for the one she loved

"Mania..." Laura sniffed

'What is it?' The Klyntar asked

"We're going hunting." Laura spoke with a single tear in her eye.

She wiped the tear form her eye and stood tall, the Symbiote morphing into her suit

'Who're we hunting?' Mania asked

"...Anyone on Peter Parker's Rogue's Gallery." Laura answered as she was about to leave the confides of her room, but then thought "What powers do I have?"

'You, of course, have your Healing Factor and claws and senses, the first and last I enhance. I also give you the enhanced strength, speed, pseudo-webbing, wall crawling and I also believe I make your claws even more deadly.'

"Well then...Until we see someone...Let's keep them a secret...I like surprises." Laura smiled as they web-swung off.

'I know.' Mania smirked

As they tracked through the city they caught the scent of someone...Someone that smelt...Sticky? Like PVA glue.

'Bleck! What IS that smell?' Mania asked

Suddenly she was hit with some weird paste and hit a wall, the paste freezing to near steel-hardness and pinning her there

"The hell?! What is this?" Laura tried to prise herself off the wall

"My own special blend. Like it?" A man spoke; he was wearing a large backpack like device with twin guns connected to it. He was a bald man with goggles over his eyes, wearing a padded sleeveless shirt, a brown belt with different canisters, brown-green trousers with armoured leg sections. This person was "Trapster" a C-Rank villain of Spider-Man's

"Paste Pot Pete." Laura frowned and growled as her vision slowly turned red

"Gah!" Trapster anime fell and then got back up "Trapster! Not "Paste Pot Pete"!" He snapped "And what're you supposed to be?"

Laura's new Symbiote costume was similar to the classic Spider-Man black suit but... different. The spider across her chest began to shift and alter, the abdomen now showed two "claw marks" indicting Laura's claws, the front four legs began to wrap around her neck like her choker while the lower legs wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her wrists and ankles began to have small protrusions like arrowheads or studded collars. Her hands and feet began to turn into claws like all its siblings. Her face didn't show the fangs of her family but her eyes retained the white lens like Venom. Laura's hair was enveloped in the black substance and actually gained a white stripe down her front bang.

"The name...Is: MANIA!" Laura strained against the glue and broke free of it using her Klyntar to pierce through.

She leapt down, her vision red from rage as she roared

"Oh shit!" Trapster gasped and he shot his glue again...There's an innuendo if ever I've heard one.

Suddenly Laura unleashed her claws... and Mania moved with them, interesting with them. Suddenly massive half a foot long silver swords emerged from between her knuckles, the blades where curved and serrated and she easily bitch-slap-slashed the goop away

"Holy shit!" Trapster backed up in shock and began to run, knowing he couldn't win this fight.

Laura swiped her arm; cutting the canister holding his paste to shreds making it pout all over him. Laura also got to see more of her claws from this, the claws going higher than her knuckles. They went over the back of her hands and half-way down her forearms as large sweeping blades

Trapster screamed like a girl as he dropped his containment backpack and ran off.

Or tried to as the paste that poured on him quickly hardened

"Oh...Shit..." He grunted against the hardened glue.

"Trying to leave already? We've got MUCH to talk about." Laura spoke with a threatening tone

Trapster shuddered in fear, especially when Laura grabbed his gun and pointed it at his face. There wasn't much left but if she fired he would die from the lack of oxygen because if his own paste! "I... I'll tell you anything! Just don't shoot!" He yelled in fear

"Where. Are. The Sinister Six?" Laura interrogated him

"In... in SHIELD jail!" He muttered in fear

"How many? One? Two? All of them?" Laura asked putting the gun closer to his face.

"A... a... a... a... all of them!" He flinched

"Good." She answered simply and crushed the guns in her hands "Stick around...The police will be here soon." She quipped and web-swung away.

'Stick around?' Mania deadpanned

"I'm not one for making puns on the fly, okay?" Laura answered

'The why DID yo... mother?' Mania asked before stopping

"Mother? Wait... I...I sense it too." Laura answered

'MOTHER!' Mania cheered happily, pulling Laura towards what she sensed

"Okay, okay. Just...calm down will ya?" Laura spoke being lead by her Klyntar

'MOTHER!' She cheered happily, Laura finding herself on the balcony of an expensive penthouse

"Huh? Your mother lives here? Who did she bond with an heiress?" Laura asked as she saw a Klyntar clad woman moaning and writhing in ecstasy on her bed.

The woman was clad in a skin tight suit that was black, but the spider that bore across her D-Cup chest had five claw marks on the abdomen going downwards, the spider legs travelled to her hands and legs stopping at the waist. He white hair was free doing down the back of her head with a streak of black at the front of her hair. Her eyes that normally were a domino mask were replaced with a lens mask like Spider-Man; on the back of her hands were two white rectangles like the original Venom. Her feet were now stilettos with white webbing crawling up her legs to her kneecaps and finally her fingernails and her toenails where claws, even if her feet looked like stiletto heeled boots, the mask had a set of white lips formed on the only blackness which where the woman's own lips

The woman's nipples, pussy and asshole where also clearly visible as massive tendrils of Symbiote thrust in and out of the woman's pussy and ass

"Holy shit, that's hot..." Laura gasped feeling her pussy twitch

"W... what?!" The woman gasped, jumping back

"Who... who are you?"

Laura's Symbiote mask retracted revealing her face

"I...I'm Laura...But I've bonded with Mania." Laura answered

"Mania?" The woman asked in confusion as the mask pulled back

She was a platinum blonde haired woman with shining green eyes, she had soft delicate features that seemed to contradict the fact she was just having rough passionate sex with her Klyntar.

"Who are you?" Laura asked

"Felicia...I bonded with Venom." Felicia answered

'Mother!' Mania cheered

'Daughter!' Venom responded happily.

Laura found herself walking towards Felicia, crawling onto the bed towards her... and then they began to kiss lovingly

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." The two moaned as she folded their fingers into each other's.

Venom and Mania "kissed" as well, though through their contact was a bit more "skin on skin".

As the two Symbiotes began to rub against each other as Felicia gently pushed Laura onto her back and straddled her

Laura purred as she felt the constant teasing and caressing from their respective Klyntar.

Laura's nipples and pussy lips began to form, as did her asshole, through her suit as Felicia kissed her

"Hmm! S-So good..." Laura moaned as they continued to fondle and kiss each other.

"Let... Mama... fuck you... baby girl." Felicia moaned

"Y-Yes...Mama." Laura panted

"Pussy? Or cock? Or do you want Mommy to ride your cock?" Felicia moaned

The three choices were racing around in Laura's mind; she wanted to have her pussy filled while she wanted to fill her.

"All!" She growled lightly with a grin

"You naughty...Naughty girl..." Felicia kissed her and grew a nine inch long and three inch wide cock from Venom.

Laura kissed back equally, making an equally big cock

"Like mother like daughter...I can't wait for this monster inside me..." Felicia smiled, leaning up and hugged their cocks together, rubbing her pussy against it.

Laura gasped, moaning at the feeling

"S-So good...You sure you haven't rubbed like this before?" Felicia moaned teasingly

'M-Mother...I-I'm so hot!' Mania moaned

'You're so soft Mania...I love feeling your skin on mine.' Venom responded

The two carefully slipped their cocks into each other, the two lying on their sides with their legs entangled as they were basically scissoring

'AH! M-Mother! Y-You're so BIG!' Mania moaned

'Hmm! And you go deep! AH! Such a good girl!' Venom moaned as the feeling of their pseudo-cocks fucked their respective partners.

They fucked each other as fast as they could, moaning loudly

"M-Mummy! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Laura moaned

"C-Cum with me...DEEP in me!" Felicia responded as she twisted herself to passionately kiss Laura on the lips.

The two kissed happily and moaned, cumming together

Their Klyntar cocks retracted back into themselves and washed over their respective owner's bodies in pleasure

The two collapsed, panting

"J... Jess..." Laura whispered gently

"J-Jess...?" Felicia asked hearing the whisper

"My... best friend. I love her." Laura smiled

"That...That's funny..." Felicia panted lightly

"Why? Why's it funny?" Laura asked looking at her

"Cause I love her too..." Felicia smiled

"I'll share her with you Mummy." Laura smiled, Mania talking though her

*With Jess*

Jess was now back home with Maria, she was getting worried about these entire copycat Spiders...Someone or some persons...were using her father's moniker for their own agenda.

And she was getting pissed and sad

"Jess? Jess, what's wrong?" Maria asked kindly

"It's just these copycats." Jess sighed

"I'll help you look into it. If you want me to." Maria spoke, trying to help her.

"Thank you." She smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's Note** : Sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days, Grey and I have been working on several new story ideas and writing them up for your enjoyment. But since today is Halloween we're is a cavalcade of tricks and treats!

 **Reviews:**

Xilestyle: Thank you

Roger9481: Please leave your negative comments to the nearest brick wall.

Janice was back at her weapon and armour laden home; she was currently in her bedroom, having a hell of a time having her pussy and ass filled by her Klyntar. She was a beautiful long black haired woman with C-Cup breasts that were being fondled by her purple and silver Symbiote as it was fucking her two love-orifices with thick purple tendrils; she was also moaning as she was wanking off a cock she had morphed by her waist, feeling it vibrate in her hands and by her clit...And she was loving EVERY second of it...

"Oh... oh fuck! Scorn! So good!" Janice moaned, tears falling from her eyes

'You're such a kinky woman...Vibrations in your ass and pussy...jerking off your own pseudo-cock...I'm amazed at your imagination.' Scorn moaned happily

"I... miss him." She cried

'Oh...Oh I'm so sorry...Peter was the person who saw PAST the mask...wasn't he?' Scorn frowned as she tried to give Janice more pleasure to dry her eyes.

"We... had a small fling... I loved him... so I broke it off. I couldn't let my enemies use him to get to me. I didn't want him to be hurt." She cried

'But he loved you...He cared for you...And you cared for him.' Scorn answered, feeling like she was about to cum.

"I know! I didn't know he was Spider-Man!" She cried "If I did I wouldn't have broken our hearts!" She cried

'Then do something to avenge him...Be someone he saw you as...Be...Become...A...A HERO!' Scorn moaned as she came from the pseudo-cock and sprayed Janice in the purple tinted cum.

Janice moaned, falling to her knees "No... no. I can't be a hero. It... it's not me." She sighed sadly "But... I can control crime."

'What do you mean? Who do you think you should suppress?' Scorn asked

"I know what to do." She smiled in victory "But first I'm gonna need to know a few things..." Janice asked

'Sure; what are they?' Scorn asked

"My...My powers...What are they?" Janice asked

'Well for one, I can absorb armour and weapons and equip them to our body.' Scorn answered

'You also have enhanced strength, speed, pseudo-webbing and the equivalent of the Spider-Sense.' she continued 'And your suit gives me a bunch of weapons and gives us the ability to fly.'

"That's awesome...Question." Janice inquired

'What is it?' Scorn asked

"What's your opinion on rockets?" Janice asked with a toothy grin.

*time skip*

Janice was taking to the skies and flying through with her Klyntar reinforced armour.

Her armour had streaks of silver like veins but they looked like circuitry ending on the top of her feet and hands in a rectangle with the corners pointing to the knuckles looked like spikes. Her hands and feet were claws with silver tips, her shoulder-pads were silver and protruded and pointed like a falling teardrop instead of just rounded rectangles; her mask's only change was slight: the accents around her eyes were lined with silver and purple, her lenses remained a silver colour.

Finally, the symbol on her bodice: a silver spider, the legs extending from the abdomen wrapped around her sides and connected to the backpack as did the legs on the head/thorax going over her shoulders. Her backpack expanded her "Beetle Wings" and they too were changed, instead of looking just mechanical, they were techno-organic.

Using this arsenal she had equipped and the weapons she had absorbed, she was ready to take on the person whom she aimed to suppress.

She grinned, focusing on the city

She had remembered talk of an underground weapons trade going on, via the Kingpin's own trade routes through Las Vegas to New York. The weapons, of course, were almost untraceable, unknown to the police until they were integrated into the city. Janice knew this because prior to Peter's funeral and after the time they were together, Janice had ears in Fisk's network where she was on the lookout for new upgrades to her armour.

In memory of Peter she was going to control crime.

She was going after the Kingpin

And first on her list: was the route of a new shipment of weapons; imported from mercenary states, high quality...A high kill rate in the right hands...Deadlier in even worse hands.

And so she was flying, invisible, above the truck that had them as it drive through New York in the middle of the night

"Right; where're we delivering the next shipment to?" a grunt spoke within the truck

"Staten Island, we've got a contact there." the driver answered

"Not anymore you're not." The new and improved Beetle smirked

"Ready Scorn?" Janice asked

'Ready.' Scorn smiled as they ripped the roof of the truck and saw the guns and ammunition.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" A thug yelled

"Search the back!" the driver slammed his feet on the brakes

"Wh-whoa!" Janice and Scorn jerked at the stop, but managed to grab a gun from the stock.

And suddenly her hand melded with the gun which also improved it immensely

"Oh...Baby..." She smiled

'I agree.' Scorn added

"Wh-What the hell? Did The Lizard rip the top off or something?!" the driver snapped seeing the roof

"What the hell is that?" the grunt shouted seeing Janice in her costume

"The name's Scorn." She smiled pointing her new and improved gun arm at the grunts.

"And I'm coming for your boss." She smirked, opening fire causing blood curdling screams of pain

*Time skip*

Janice had left the majority of the weapons to the police along with the...remains, of the grunts.

The rest?

They were part of Scorn now.

She was up above the scene and began to fly off with Kingpin's locations in her pouch. "Right, time to stay off Fisk's weapons cache." She spoke to herself

Scorn nodded, excited

*Elsewhere*

"What do you MEAN the truck never arrived?!" Fisk slammed his fist down into his desk.

"S... someone attacked it!" His officer flinched

"Impossible! Someone ripping off a truck roof is one thing, but actually FINDING our truck after I've been careful hiding them...It's improbable!" Fisk snarled

"The... The Spider-Man, Daredevil and even Punisher normally finds them." He flinched

"Daredevil is down in Hell's Kitchen, Punisher hasn't been seen in months. And Spider-Man is DEAD!" Fisk answered "I want whoever did this found and brought to me in a casket!"

Suddenly a figure burst through the window

It was a purple and silver armoured flying figure with techno-organic wings she slammed down into the ground knocking back the officers and only JUST pushing back Fisk.

"Did someone call me?" The figure quipped

"Who the hell are you?!" Kingpin roared in rage

She raised her arm, pointing it at him and smiled "The name is Scorn." And she shot him in the head.

Fisk fell forward, dead, while his guards were shocked

"Now then...Ladies and Gentlemen...I'M your new boss. And there's going to be some changes here..." Scorn smiled as she slipped into the seat of the Former Kingpin.

"Oh yea?! And WHY should I do what YOU say?!" He glared

The response was Scorn's arm transforming into one of the smuggled guns she stole from Fisk's truck, shooting at him but just grazed his face "THAT's why." She stated

Everyone gulped and nodded in fear, Scorn crossing her leg with a victorious smirk

'What's first on the agenda?' Scorn asked

"First...we get rid of Fisk's body. Bury him." Janice spoke

"Concrete or the Hudson?" an officer asked

"Neither...Bury him properly." Janice answered

They blinked in shock at that

"Did I stutter? Bury Mr Fisk properly." Scorn ordered

"Yes, Ms Scorn." Several officers answered and helped move Fisk's body.

"Seems like life will be good." Scorn grinned

*Elsewhere*

Jess was getting worried, her research had revealed there was at least four different Spider's besides her that were using fantastic powers. And each of them seemed to be more enhanced than the others.

"Jess... bad news." Maria sighed as she walked up to her with some files

"Oh god...What...What is it?" Jess gulped in worry

"Another's one appeared... and killed the Kingpin, taking his place." Maria sighed, rubbing her back

"Killed the...Oh my god...Dad's probably turning in his grave!" She cried

Maria sighed and hugged her tightly

"Why? ...Why can't they leave him alone?" Jess cried

"Oh Jess." Maria frowned while inside she was upset 'Where is her so called 'best friend' when she needs it?'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Here is an answer from our very own GreyKing46:

roger9841: *cough cough* Okay. So, Roger. You say that my writing is full of clichés? I will not deny that I have a style and several clichés that I use a few times. Guess what? Every writer does. Now, here's the thing. You could have given constructive criticism. You could have said 'I am a bit bored/I dislike you doing these specific things. How about you try doing this, it might help your writing'. No. You went and insulted me and said I am the worst author on the sight when we have My Immortal Clones all over the place, things that are near unreadable because people don't seem to know how a keyboard work, people bashing characters for no reason and treating them like monsters, stories that are just random nonsense and other such stuff. And you don't give a real reason. Now, is anyone FORCING you to read all or any of our stuff? No. So... What is the point of just insulting me? And I've looked through your favourites and a lot of them are either generic stuff or things that are similar to my stuff, even using similar/the same clichés I do. So... You come across as a hypocrite here. Now, if you don't like the work I am associated with? Then... Just read them. That is all I'm gonna say. What, did you think I was going to be immature and insult you? You don't like my work? Don't read. Simple as. Good bye.

The Guardians were spending a little more time on Earth, Quill was spending time with Kitty and the others doing their own thing...But Gamora was still in her room in the Milano and she was having her ass and pussy filled by her Klyntar's tendrils

"So... wild!" She moaned

'Want to try something different?' Toxin, her Klyntar asked

"W-What different?" Gamora moaned as two tendrils grew and formed two cocks by her hands. "W... what?" She blinked weakly

'Try it...You might like it.' Toxin answered.

Gamora slowly grabbed the pseudo-cocks and began to jerk them off

The two gasped, moaning together

'Th-That's it...Y-You're so good...!' Toxin moaned

Gamora moaned, speeding up her rubbing

'S-So good! So good!' The two panted as Toxin continued to pulse within Gamora's lower holes and make their shared emotion to its peak.

And then they came hard together

Gamora released the tendrils as she was covered in the orange tinted serum "S-So good..." She moaned

The alien sound being nodded, rubbing itself against her

'Y-You know...I've never bonded to...a host...quite like you...' Toxin spoke kindly

"Really?"

'Really...You're strong...Stronger than my other hosts. And I don't just mean in physical strength.' Toxin answered

"Who was... he or her?"

'Edward Brock...My parent's parent second host...He was...Unusual...' Toxin answered

"So... your grandparents?"

'Yes...Yes it was...Unusual. That...anger and hate...It made me feel like I was decaying from the inside.' Toxin admitted

"It's okay... I'm here." Gamora smiled lightly

'I know...And I feel safe with you Gamora...You have friends...A family...You have love...' Toxin answered hugging her.

"I love you."

'...I love you too.' Toxin smiled and shuddered over Gamora.

Gamora shuddered bit at that

'What should we do now?' Toxin asked

"Why don't we...Honour Peter? Go out and help people here?" Gamora suggested

'Very well.'

With a smile Toxin began to envelop Gamora. The red and black Klyntar showed Gamora's lengthy green hair as black with red tips, her eyes were shaped like Spider-Man lens eyes and there were no teeth on the face. Her hands and feet were now claws, her main body was red with a black spider going over her chest and breasts the abdomen legs pointing down to her waist with the thorax legs pointed and wrapped around her neck like a choker. On the abdomen of the spider was a triangular shield with a comet like shape with seven points like a crown with a star like shape with six points. Her arms and legs were mainly black with the torso and waist was red that seemed to fade into the black.

"Let's go." Gamora smiled

She nodded, jumping out of the ship

Using her web-swinging abilities she was swinging around New York...Where they saw all the sights, places that Peter once mentioned to her when they were stranded on that planet.

Places she wished she could have visited with him

Central Park, The Empire State Building, Grand Central Station...Times Square...All places she could see, but wish she could've seen with Peter.

Places she'd never see with Peter. Ever.

But right here...And right now...She was going to honour her former lover.

She looked around, trying to think of what to do... And saw the Baxter Building

'What is that?' Toxin asked

"The Baxter Building...Peter told me about it. It's home to two of the great minds of the world." Gamora answered. "And home of his best friend."

'I'd like to meet them.' Toxin smiled

"Let's go then." Gamora nodded and swung down to the building.

She landed in the balcony and slipped inside, looking around curiously

'This is odd...Peter said...There'd be people here...' Gamora thought

"HELLO?!" She called

The room seemed to echo, there was no-one there...It was like a ghost town. "This is weird...Someone is usually here..." Gamora spoke to Toxin

'Maybe they're out fighting crime or just out?' Toxin asked

"They... don't really fight much crime apparently."

'What is it that they do?' Toxin asked

"Mostly they work on bettering the future...The future..." Gamora frowned thinking back to the planet...Where the both of them talked about theirs.

She sighed, walking through the building

Inside, she saw the scene of what she could assume to be a struggle. Broken furniture, turned over beddings and broken pieces of crockery

"What?" She frowned

'It looks like a fight came through here...Maybe they were looking for something?' Toxin thought

"Or someone..." Gamora frowned

Gamora pulled her swords out, ready

The Klyntar clad warrior snuck into the room, feeling the environment for potential threats...

And she heard something. Multiple something's.

Feet walking across the hall

'Any idea what it could be?' Toxin asked

"We're gonna find out." Gamora spoke with her Klyntar becoming slightly spikier for ferocity

As they surrounded the corner they saw the source of the noise and where shocked

"Skrulls. They've must've broken in." Gamora growled

'Skrulls?"

"Shape-shifting aliens...they look like Thanos but with green skin and pointed ears." Gamora answered thinking of a comparison

'Let's take them down.' Toxin hissed

"Let's..." Gamora agreed

"Find it. They are the last ones to have it!" A skrull spoke

"We're looking!" Another answered only for a sword to fly right into its head

"What the hell?!" A third answered as they all turned around to see Gamora wearing a Klyntar

Gamora then slashed her arm, Toxin holding the sword and extending itself in a massive arcing motion

"Argh! Bitch! I'll burn you!" The skrull leader roared

"I'd like to see you try." Gamora answered to which she saw said Skrull ignite his left hand.

'FIRE!' Toxin screamed in fear

"We'll be fine." Gamora whispered under her breath

"Eat this!" The skrull roared as his entire burning hand was flunk at her like a boulder on a stretching arm!

"Super Skrull! Damn it." Gamora snarled as she tried to cleave off the Skrull's arm

Luckily her natural speed and skill, enhanced by Toxin, with the Symbiote elastic properties allowed her to extend her blade welding arm and cut his off while dodging completely

The blood of the Super Skrull sprayed over her and on the floor as it roared in pain clutching his arm and cauterised it to stay the bleeding.

He glared at Gamora and sent an invisible force-field at her, sending her fly back

'What powers are those?!' Toxin asked

"Fantastic Four's powers; Peter told me about this." Gamora answered

'What do we do?'

"Use the environment." Gamora answered

"Who're you talking to?!" One of the other Skrulls attacked her with a rock covered fist.

She replied with using her Symbiote partner and her swords, slashing

"A-A Klyntar?!" The Skrull snapped

"Turn them to ash!" the one handed Super Skrull snarled, igniting his other hand.

"No." Gamora frowned "You won't."

Gamora leaped over them pulling her second sword out of the dead Skrull's head and pirouette attacked another slicing at its back.

She yelled, charging and attacking the Super Skrull violently

Her abilities, coupled with Toxin's enhancements, began to cleave off the Skrulls' bodies even though they were defending with stone like bodies.

It didn't take too long, they were turned to mush

With a single wipe from her blades, Gamora composed herself again and removed herself from the scene. 'I hope they have a maid.' She thought

Now... Where were the 4?

The four were actually in different locations: Reed, Susan, Valeria and Franklin were at a science symposium; Johnny was on a date with a beautiful woman called Lyja. And as for Ben...He was bowling with The Hulk.

So turns out she was safe

Gamora was swinging back to the Milano...But not before she felt a wave of euphoria come upon her...Toxin felt that she needed a reward.

So Toxin slammed a large tendril deep into her pussy... Before Toxin gasped, feeling something 'M... Mother?' Toxin muttered

"M-Mother? What...What're you...AH!" Gamora moaned as she turned her head to where Toxin was pointing.

Toxin took over Gamora's body and swung towards what she sensed while she fucked the green skinned alien

"AH! F-Fuck! Wh-Where're we going?" Gamora moaned

'We're going to Mother.' Toxin answered

Gamora flinched as she was dragged away, heading towards a nice apartment

"Where...Where are we?" Gamora panted, as now she and Toxin saw a red symbiote-clad woman masturbating with a nine inch pseudo-cock!

"The... THE HELL?!" Gamora yelled

"Wh-Who's there?" The woman spoke

'T-Toxin?' A voice spoke

'Mother!' Toxin called out happily

"C-Carnage...Who is this?" the woman asked exposing her face. She was a beautiful freckled, red-haired woman.

The Symbiote didn't have any detail at the moment, it was just a layer of skin tight red and black goop but that was all

'My daughter... Toxin.' Carnage explained

"Your...Daughter?" the girl panted

"Who're you?" Gamora asked

"Mary-Jane Watson...You?" MJ asked

"Gamora..." She panted walking inside examining MJ with a lustful gaze.

"You... I heard your name before... Peter mentioned you." Gamora said, walking towards the red head

"He...He did?" MJ panted

"He said...You were one of his firsts...A wonderful lover..." Gamora swayed

"You... Knew Peter?" MJ asked

"I did...We were stranded...and we fell in love...He spoke of you fondly..." Gamora answered

"But... We broke up. He was of Earth, he couldn't leave. I am of space, I couldn't stay." Gamora explained, crawling onto the bed crawling towards her

"You...What do...you...?" MJ panted and kissed her passionately rubbing her pseudo-cock against Gamora's ass

Gamora moaned against MJ's kiss, rubbing her ass against the cock

'I am sorry for what I tried to do to you baby.' Carnage said to Toxin, bubbling against her daughter

'I...I forgive you, mummy...You were just angry...' Toxin purred making Gamora moan

"F-Fuck me...With...your big...cock..." Gamora moaned

"Mummy... I want it deep inside me!" Gamora said, her and Toxin's pleasure filled minds getting tangled

"Deep within you, baby!" Mary Jane and Carnage moaned thrusting the pseudo-cock within their "daughter", the four of them moaning happily, Gamora springing a Pseudo-Cock from her pussy area.

MJ grasped the blue and red cock and began to jack it off as she fucked Gamora

"AH! Yes! Yes! J-Jerk my cock! Fuck me as you wank me!" Gamora moaned happily

MJ had an idea...And Gamora's cock was just big enough for it. She sandwiched Gamora's cock between her breasts and tit-fucked them.

She even began to flick her tongue across the head and sucked it a bit

"AH! M-Mother!" Gamora moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head and felt herself cum.

MJ lapped up the cum, moaning as she filled Gamora's pussy

"J-Jess..." MJ and Gamora moaned feeling their pseudo-cocks twitching

And they came again, Gamora falling atop MJ

"W... Who's Jess?" Gamora asked, not knowing the name

"P-Peter's...Daughter..." MJ answered

"I... Think I remember that name." She nodded

"What...What should we do...?" MJ purred

"... Show her the love we can't give Peter." Gamora grinned

"Become her lovers...I like it..." MJ smiled and panted

The two nodded at each other with smiles

*With Jess*

Jess was sitting at the dinner table with Maria...this whole ordeal has been straining their relationship and they wanted a quiet night in.

"This is nice." Maria lightly smiled at her

"Hmm...you're a great cook." Jess responded just taking a forkful of food.

"Thank you Jess." Maria answered

"How... Was you're day Mum?" She asked

'Mum...?' Maria smiled happily hearing that word. "It... It was eventful." Maria answered

Jess nodded with a smile

"Breaking news: a potential robbery happened at the Baxter Building and the introduction of a new Spider-Woman." Jonah spoke through the radio.

...

SMASH!

Jess broke her glass in her grip as it suddenly tightened

Her hand was now bleeding, but she didn't wince in pain from the glass as Maria sent to bandage it up.

"Reed Richards has explained that nothing was stolen and that the perpetrators were killed. Recordings show a sword wielding Spider-Woman with black/blue and red suit." Jonah continued

Jess' eyes where narrowed, her teeth grinding

"I...I want this...To end...!" She cried gritting her teeth as her glass covered hand was forced open

"It will Jess. We'll find them." Maria smiled

"M-Mum...Why...Why're Parker's cursed?" Jess cried as she hugged her.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Sonyknight97: Thank you for your kind words, I completely respect your views on this story; obviously not EVERYONE can like the same thing, but I thank you for your encouragement.

Xilestyle: Thank you very much for reviewing this story every chapter of the way.

Jessica Drew.

The First Spider-Woman.

The woman whom Jess Parker was named after.

She was the Last.

The one who bore the Klyntar hybrid...Hybrid.

She sat in her apartment, alone. She'd been thinking of how this turn of events will change her life

'What are you thinking about Jess?' Hybrid asked kindly

"Just... How everything will be different now. And those other female Spider's."

'But you are still you...We can be great.' Hybrid answered

"I know." Jess nodded

'What do you wish to do?' Hybrid asked as he shuddered her lightly

Jess moaned, feeling the red Symbiote rub her pussy lightly

'IS this enough? Or do you want more...?' Hybrid asked shuddering and teasing Jess's body.

"Oh my... You're naughty!" She moaned

'I'm only as naughty...as your imagination...And you have QUITE the imagination...' Hybrid answered

"My ... Pheromones help there." She moaned

'Let me...Try and replicate them...' Hybrid answered as it modified Jess's body with itself, Jess's breast size increased to a DD-Cup and she grew a cock big enough for it to reach her mouth.

"What... The hell?" She blinked lightly

'I'm wondering that myself...' Hybrid answered

"It...it's so big...What happened to my boobs?" Jess rubbed them and they felt extra sensitive

'Just fake expansion and pleasure increasing...Your real body is still the same.' Hybrid answered reassuring her. 'I must say...You could probably jerk yourself off with your own tits.'

She looked down... And then tried that

She felt the soft Klyntar flesh on her pseudo-cock, she moaned feeling how hard and sensitive it was...and so she began...and it felt amazing. Weird, but amazing.

She let her tongue out, licking the head

'I can't believe I'm about to suck my own dick...' She thought as she continued to teased and lick her cock, until she was confident enough to try and suck it.

She moaned a bit, sucking gently

The sensation, the perversion of it all...Hell, she LOVED this! Feeling her tits rub against her fake cock, sucking herself off with ease and her Symbiote teasing her pussy and ass...All of it was going to make her cum!

Her cheeks puffed out a bit, cum filling her mouth suddenly as she moaned

'Th-This is...So...HOT!' She moaned as she slowly drank her own cum.

She gulped it down, shuddering

'S-So thick...' She thought in a pleasurable moan

'Would you like more?' Hybrid asked going deeper into Jess' pussy and ass

"AH!" Jess moaned

'Do you like? I thought it could help improve your mood.' Hybrid thought, making Jess's body shudder and writhe on the bed; making her pant in ecstasy.

"Oh... Fuck." She moaned

'Jess...Would...Would you like to cum again?' Hybrid asked, feeling the shared ecstasy from Jess.

"Yes!" She nodded

'Then I'll make you cum!' Hybrid spoke enhancing its attempt, making Jess cum; making pleasurable machinations on Jess's pussy and ass as euphoric as possible.

Jess screamed, her body thrusting wildly

And not long after, Jess came soaking the Klyntar with her pussy juice.

The two collapsed, panting... When a knock came from her door

'Sh-Shit.' Jess thought "C-Coming." She panted, as Hybrid transformed into clothes to hide itself.

"Jess? You okay?" A familiar voice asked

"Carol? Yeah...Yeah I'm fine...Just...Finished having a workout." Jessica answered

"Jess, no one's seen you in days." The voice said, the door opening

It was Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers. Jess's best friend.

The woman had blonde hair and eyes. She was currently wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and black boots "I'm coming in." Carol called, turning the doorknob

"W-Wait a sec." Jess spoke only for Carol to enter.

Carol blinked, seeing Jess

"Jeez...Jess what's happened to you? You look like you ran fifty miles in under a minute." Carol commented

"I... I'm fine." she panted

"O...Kay...Listen...I haven't seen you since Peter's funeral and...I thought you heard about these other Spider-Women." Carol answered

"Yes. I've been thinking about what to do." Jess nodded

"Yeah? Do you want to run it by me?" She asked

"I haven't thought of anything that would work besides just confronting them."

"Damn...Well...Whatever you think is best...You know I'm on your side Jess." Carol smiled lightly

"Thanks." Jess grinned, Hybrid looking Carol up and down

'She is...Quite beautiful...' Hybrid whispered into Jess's ear.

'She's my best friend!' Jess hissed in her mind

'And she IS beautiful...' Hybrid answered

'NO! BAD SYMBIOTE!' Jess snapped

'Okay, okay...' Hybrid frowned

"Are you alright Jess? You look like you're going to kill someone."

"I... Yea. I'm okay." He nodded, laughing nervously

"Well...Okay. I know things have been bad since Peter's death...But please don't lock yourself away. Jess needs friends..." Carol spoke kindly and hugged her.

"Yea... It's still awkward Peter named her after me." Jess chuckled

"He DID say he saw me as a sister." She nodded

"There we go...I'm going out for the night, you want to come with?" Carol asked

"Sure." He nodded

"Awesome, maybe we'll get lucky tonight." Carol chuckled

"Lucky?" Jess asked

"Well...You never know." Carol smiled

"Carol... If I want to get lucky I don't need to worry ABOUT getting lucky." Jess sighed

"Okay, okay...Tell you what: we'll just have a good time. No pressure." Carol answered

Jess nodded with a smile, rolling her eyes at her friend "We inviting Jen again?"

"Of course. She's going out on a celebratory win on a high profile case." Carol nodded

"Well... I'll bring my 'She-Hulk drinking' purse." Jess groaned

"Alright!" Carol cheered

*Time Skip*

Jess sighed as a green skinned woman sang and danced, clearly drunk off her ass

"How much booze HAS she drunk?" Jess asked

"She cleared the bar." Carol answered holding a glass of water in her hand.

"Of course." Jess groaned before she spotted a cute guy who smiled at her

"Oh...Looks like you've gotten some attention." Carol pointed

"Yeah...it does..." Jess answered

"I...Fine..." She sighed, taking her drink with her.

She walked over taking a fairly large sip of her drink, soon reaching the man

He was waiting patiently for her and maintained his smile "So...you wanted to see me?" Jess asked casually, but bored.

He was a kind looking guy with soft blonde hair and green eyes wearing a loose black shirt, blue jeans and stylish shoes. He looked like a genuinely nice and kind looking guy and he looked like of cute "I... Err... Hey." He smiled, blushing "I... I'm Carl. I... Well... I saw you sitting over there."

"First time out at a club?" Jess asked as she leaned on the bar next to him.

"Y-Yeah...I don't get out much..." He answered

"So what's the occasion?" Jess asked

"My brother's birthday." Carl said, pointing at an older blonde man who was chugging a beer as he danced with Jen

"Poor man, he'll wake up with a broken pelvis in the morning." Jess chuckled

"Yea." Carl nodded with a small smile, him and Jess talking for a while until...

*Time skip*

Carl and Jess where now heavily making out, stumbling into the men's rest room or the club with their hands all over each other

"Ah, ah, S-So soft..." Jess moaned as she felt Carl's hands on her back

Carl smiled, gasping as he felt something grasp his fingers

"Wh-What the?" Carl gulped

Jess quickly got on her knees, grinning up at him as she undid his belt

"Y-You're...Eager...A-Aren't you?" Carl gulped and spoke nervously.

"What can I say? Sweet guys get my motor running. Don't think I'm some sleazy slut either, I don't do this." Jess said as she pulled his boxers down and grasped his cock, jerking it slowly. It was just over five inches, nearly six "Not the biggest I've seen, but still a good size." Jess said, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock before wrapping her soft pink lips around it and sucking gently

"Hmm!" Carl moaned as he had his dick being sucked by this beautiful woman he had only just met. "Th-thank you..." He panted at the compliment.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Jess moaned as she sucked this man off

"J-Jess...I...I'm gonna cum!" Carl moaned

'Already?' she frowned lightly, but sucked up all the cum happily

"Ah...ah...I...I'm s-sorry...I-I've never...Had a blowjob...Before..." Carl apologised, but he did it with kind words

"It's okay." She nodded, pulling back and licking her lips

"I err...Listen...I...I'm unsure...If...You...I-I mean...We don't have to but..." Carl spoke in a fluster as he reached for his wallet.

"... What are you doing?" She asked, seeing him reach for his wallet and jumping to the conclusion he thought she was a hooker

"I-I was...getting this." He pulled out a condom. "I-I mean, I know we just met and I don't want to put you in a position." Carl explained still holding it in his hand

Jess was silent... Before she snatched the condom from him. Using her teeth she ripped the packed open and then out the condom in her mouth. She then took his cock into her mouth again, going in one smooth motion until her lips where kissing his pelvis before she pulled back leaving the condom perfectly placed on his cock

"Oh my god..." Carl gulped as his member was now sheathed by the condom

"Come on Carl...A nice boy like you deserves a reward." Jess spoke lustfully.

She stood up and pulled her skirt up, showing her pussy, before she wrapped a leg around his waist as she leaned into him so his pussy slid easily into her pussy

"Ah!" Carl moaned as he felt Jess's warmth around his cock.

"Hmm..." She moaned

"Come on, fuck me." She purred

Carl, using what energy he had, began to fuck Jess; his member thrusting in and out of her pussy, was going quicker and quicker.

He tried going as fast as he could and soon groaned, cumming

Though Jess didn't cum herself, she did feel satisfied...She must've had sex with a virgin.

Carl panted with a kind smile, unable to express his words

"You were good Carl..." She kissed him tenderly

But she found that when she broke the kiss he had fallen asleep

Jess rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Can't blame him. He WAS inexperienced.' Hybrid spoke

'Where were you in all of this?' Jess asked as she set Carl down on the toilet

'Giving you some time to yourself.' Hybrid answered 'Maybe we should give him a souvenir?'

"A souvenir?" She asked as she took the condom off him and redid his pants

'A photo, cause I think he wouldn't believe that he got lucky tonight.' Hybrid answered 'Doesn't have to be overly erotic, just proof enough.'

Jess nodded at that, although she did still feel a bit unfulfilled

She quickly got out Carl's phone and took a selfie with him and put a message with it "Great night" was all it said.

She put it into his pocket before making sure she was fine and walking out of the toilet

Outside Jess saw Carol who was walking away from a group of slapped cheeked boys.

Jess walked over with a raised eyebrow "What happened?" She asked

"Too much booze and too little charm." Carol answered "Yourself?"

"He was... Quick. And asleep. Didn't really even get close." Jess sighed sadly "But he WAS nice and sweet."

"Virgin?" Carol winced lightly

"Most likely. He was very thoughtful." Jess nodded

"WHOO!" Jen called out going with a guy and a girl

"Oh great." Jess groaned before she froze, her eyes meeting those of a blonde at the other side of club.

"Hmm? Who're you looking at?" Carol asked leaning over and saw the blonde who was sitting by herself

"I don't know." Jess frowned lightly

"Go talk to her, she looks like she needs a friend." Carol spoke

"But what're you gonna do?" Jess asked

"One last dance." Carol reassured her.

Jess shrugged and walked towards the blonde, finding her amazing

"Hey..." Jess spoke

"Hi there." The blonde answered

"I'm Jess." She introduced herself

"Gwen...You come here often?" The blonde responded

"Not really." Jess smiled

"Me neither, but I figured...I deserve a bit of fun..." Gwen smiled "Your friend seems nice."

"Who Carol? Yeah, she's great." Jess nodded

And so, through the music, Gwen and Jess got talking. Unaware that either of them had a Klyntar...as of yet. It was due to the loudness of the music that the Klyntar remained silent.

But they felt each other's sibling, and they were happy and even purring

"Hmm! E-Excuse me." Jess excused herself feeling Hybrid shudder

"Take your time." Gwen answered with a similar blush that was on Jess's cheeks

... Until she couldn't take it and stood up, following her

Jess went into the girl's bathroom so she could try and scratch this itch since she and Gwen were now in this same situation

But suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and she gasped

"Hello again..." Gwen's voice panted behind Jess

"G-Gwen? Wh-What're you...?" Jess moaned feeling Gwen's arms caress her

"You...You have a Klyntar; don't you?" Gwen whispered

Before Gwen slammed her lips against Jess' and pushed her against the wall

"Hmm!" Jess moaned feeling her breasts pressed against a wall

'Which...Which are you?' Hybrid asked

'Don't you recognise me...?' Scream responded

'Sister!' Hybrid cheered/gasped, moaning

"S-Sister?" Jess moaned as she felt Gwen's hands rub over her

"They are...WE'RE not...Technically..." Gwen teased

The two where exchanging small, lustful, teasing pecks

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." They both moaned happily as Gwen grew a eight inch long member with her Klyntar

"W... What?" Jess gasped, the two still in civilian forms and fully dressed, besides Gwen's large yellow symbiote cock which was poking out from under her dress

"What? I thought you knew about Symbiote Shape-Shifting...How they can become clothes?" Gwen rubbed the pseudo-cock against Jess's ample ass. "So... How about you get on your knees and show me a good time? In return... I'll make you ... Scream." Gwen said, grinning at her pun

"Alright...You better though." Jess moaned doing as she asked

She fell to her knees and looked up at the pulsing yellow and black Symbiote cock. It was so much bigger than Carl's and her pussy was wet from the mere scent of it

"You like Jess?" Gwen purred

Jess didn't answer; she looked like she was in a trance and just nodded

She pressed her face against the cock and took a deep breath before she began to gently lick the cock from base to tip slowly

"Hmm...Good tonguing..." Gwen moaned happily, cupping Jess's head gently

Jess opened her mouth letting Gwen push into her mouth

Much to her surprise, Jess managed to swallow the eight inch long member with ease, feeling her throat being fucked made her pussy drench with juice.

Gwen grasped her black hair with a moan and began to fuck her mouth

Jess's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the Klyntar-Cock fuck her throat, feeling the entire thing pulse within her; her note being brushed against Gwen's pubes. She was going to cum and so was Gwen.

Gwen moaned, filling Jess' mouth with a slightly yellow tinted cum

Jess couldn't even choke on the amount of cum that was there, she drank it all, filling her stomach, giving a slight distension. "Wh-Whoa...That...Was good..." Gwen panted with a smile

'Taste's... So good.' Jess mentally moaned, cumming over the ground

"Ready to scream?" Gwen smiled rubbing her pseudo-cock.

The cock left Jess' mouth with a 'pop' and she moaned, nodding

"Well then...Show me your pussy..." Gwen licked her lips.

Jess nodded obediently and Hybrid helped expose her pussy.

She stood up and turned around, bending over so she was in a doggy-style-esk position

"Hmm...You're drenched...This'll make it easy." Gwen purred as she thrust deep into Jess's vagina with a single push, her cock was completely taken in by Jess's pussy.

Jess's eyes rolled back into her head once again, feeling that eight inch cock pulse and thrum inside of her.

She felt so much more pleasure than her earlier romp

She felt her pussy filled with the alien cock, panting and moaning in ecstasy with her tits swaying under her dress

Gwen reached down and ripped the dress, squeezing her breasts

"AH! F-Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me deep!" Jess moaned with her tongue hanging out.

'Sister!' Hybrid moaned

"I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in your cunt, Jess!" Gwen moaned heavily, imagining that it was Jess Parker she was fucking and not Jess Drew.

And she loved feeling so dominant in 'bed', filling Jess' pussy in a flash

"Fill it! Fill my slutty pussy Jess!" Jess moaned, calling out Jess Parker's name.

The two moaned, falling to their knees

"J-Jess..." Gwen panted heavily

"Y-yeah...?" She smiled goofily

"Y-You said "Jess"..." Gwen answered, her pseudo-cock sliding out of Jess's cum filled pussy.

"Did I?" She moaned

"Who's Jess?" Gwen moaned

"Jess... Parker. My best friend... My little brother's daughter."

"You...Imagined...Being fucked...By Peter's daughter?" Gwen panted "I imagined I was fucking her..."

"You... Know Peter?" Jess asked

"He...He saved me...a long time ago...Green Goblin almost killed me...Peter saved me...We were together...Until we broke up..." Gwen explained

"You're THAT Gwen?"

"Yeah...I am THAT Gwen..." Gwen nodded

The two panted, Gwen's cock still deep inside Jess as she held her close

"... We share her." Jess smiled weakly

"Huh?" Gwen asked

"We share Jess...And we love her...Like we did with her father..." Jess smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

RamzaJinnRuu: Thank you for reviewing and don't worry, this story WILL continue...It's just Grey and I are working on other stories so I need to pace these out a bit.

Xilestyle: NEVER! Well...Not until we finish the story. Haha.

Jess Parker was currently back at home, she was just curled up on the sofa and hurt. Her father's legacy was broken; she couldn't go out as Spider-Woman for fear of being feared by both villains and public.

She was pissed

Everything she and her father did to protect the city was gone: his kind reputation, the jokes, the "friendly neighbourhood-ness"...It was all gone.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and her best friend snuck inside

"Laura? What're you doing here?" Jess sniffed seeing her.

"Haven't seen or heard from you in a few days so I got worried." Laura smiled as she walked over and sat next to Jess, hugging her close

Jess sniffed "Thanks..."

Laura smiled, resting Jess' head between her chest

"Hmm...Why does bad stuff happen to our family? Why does doing the right thing whiplash back onto us?" Jess sniffed

"I'm sorry." Laura said, rubbing her back

"Laura...I miss him!" Jess cried "I miss having his smile...His laugh...I miss my daddy."

"It's okay." Laura soothed

"M-Maria...She...She's a great mum..."

Laura nodded, kissing Jess' forehead

"L-Laura?" Jess looked up at her, seeing Laura's faint smile

"I'm here for you." She smiled

Jess looked up, tears in her eyes and kissed Laura on the lips. Forgetting the "best friend taboo" and just enjoyed feeling Laura's lips upon hers.

Laura was shocked for half a second before hugging her close and kissed him back happily

Jess's lips parted for a moment and panted "I-I'm sorry...I...I just..." Jess sniffed, blushing at what she just did

Laura was silent, she just pinned her and kissed her again

"Hmm." Jess moaned feeling Laura's lips and breasts crush upon hers

Laura rubbed her hands over Jess' body, Jess happily letting Laura lead

"Hmm...Hmm!" Jess hummed in shock she felt Laura's fingers feel her ass.

But she didn't stop her

"L-Laura..." She moaned lightly

"Do you want me to stop?" Laura asked kindly

"N-No...I...I want..." Jess blushed, looking at her chest

"Oh...Okay..." Laura slowly stripped off her shirt, exposing her bra covered breasts

Jess blushed at the act, kissing Laura again

"Hmm, hmm..." The two moaned lightly feeling, their skin caress each others. But they didn't really feel it until Jess removed her own shirt and felt her own breasts press against Laura's

She didn't even care if she was feeling her breasts through their bras

Laura's lips traced down to Jess' breasts and kissed them, slowly removing the bra and exposing Jess' C-Cup breasts and her pink nipples

'Here we go!' Mania thought happily

'Hush!' Laura thought to her Klyntar.

"L-Laura...I...I'm...A bit scared..." Jess spoke with a shudder in her voice.

"Why?" Laura asked lovingly, licking her nipple gently "I would never hurt you. You know that."

"Ah! I-I kn-know...but...I-I've not..." Jess moaned "I've never..." She blushed

"This is your first time?"

Jess blushed but nodded. She seemed to be embarrassed about it.

"It's okay." Laura smiled

"S-So...What do we do?" Jess gulped

"What do you mean?" Laura asked as she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked gently

"Ah! HMM...!" She moaned "I-I...What...Do I do?"

"Just let me...Handle it." Laura whispered, continuing to suckle on Jess's nipple

She then began to slip her hand under the hem of Jess' jeans "Let me make you feel good." Laura purred against Jess' skin

Jess moaned slightly louder as she felt Laura's fingers rub against her. "L-Laura...W-Where did you...AH!" She moaned

"You always forget what I was. You always see me as me." Laura smiled happily, a finger slowly sliding inside Jess

"AH! L-Laura! I-I feel weird!" Jess moaned

"You're not cumming already; are you?" Laura asked still teasing Jess

"N-No...But...But your finger...Ah!" Jess answered

"What about it?" Laura asked with a grin. And unknown to Jess, Laura was using Mania and her finger to produce small tentacles to rub around the inside of her pussy

"It...It's M-Making me...AH!" Jess moaned as she felt herself awash with euphoria and came on Laura's finger

"Already?" Laura teased lovingly as she removed the finger from Jess' pussy and excitedly licked up her pussy juices off her finger lovingly

"I...I'm sorry..." Jess panted with a pink blush on her cheeks

"You taste delicious." Laura smiled

"D-Don't say that..." Jess blushed covering her teary face

"Why are you crying?" Laura frowned

"I...I didn't think my best friend...Would be my first..." She answered honestly without any hate in her voice...She was happy.

"That was just foreplay." Laura smiled, kissing Jess' lips again as she undid Jess' pants "Time for me to make you feel REALLY good."

"H-How...?" Jess panted looking up at Laura

Laura smiled as she pulled Jess' pants and underwear down, reading her pink pussy. She licked her lips at the sight but ignored it for now, continuing to pull Jess' cloths down her smooth legs. She kissed down Jess' legs, her lips following the clothing and kissing new skin as it was revealed

"Hmm!" Jess moaned lightly, biting her bottom lip

Laura chuckled and smiled at the noises Jess made, Mania rubbing her own pussy for her, as the jeans reached Jess's ankles

"You've got...VERY nice legs..." Laura moaned lightly

"Th... Thank you?" Jess blushed

Laura began to stroke gently across Jess's legs softly, kissing them upwards to her pussy.

"So beautiful." Laura smiled, licking slowly up her best friends leg "I... Love you." Laura said before she kissed and licked Jess' pussy

"Y-You...AH! L-Love me...?" Jess moaned feeling Laura's tongue lick her

Laura didn't answer; she just kept eating Jess out

"A-AH! L-Laura! I-It's so good!" Jess moaned as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy

'Should we surprise her?' Mania purred as Laura continued to lick Jess.

'How?' Laura asked

'Pretend I'm a strap on.' Mania answered

"Want to ease her into that. Soon. Don't worry." Laura grinned

"L-Laura...I-I'm cumming!" Jess moaned again panting heavily and came on Laura's face

Laura grinned, slurping up the cum

"L-Laura...That...That..." Jess blushed brightly

"Yes?"

"That was...So good..." She panted lightly with joyful tears

"It gets even better." Laura smiled, putting her shirt on "Give me a sec; I need to grab something from my bag." Laura lied before she quickly left the room

'Okay Mania...Not too big.' Laura spoke kindly to her Klyntar

'Understood.' Mania nodded and shifted around Laura's waist imitating a six inch strap-on. 'How's this?'

"Perfect..." Laura smiled "But maybe an inch thicker."

'Fine.' Mania nodded, increasing the size

"Truly perfect." Laura nodded, before going back inside

"L-Laura...?" Jess called through

"Coming." Laura smiled walking through revealing her Klyntar-cock to Jess.

"A-A strap-on?" Jess panted seeing it, shuddering in worry

"Time for me to make you feel REALLY good." She grinned, crawling onto bed

"O-Okay..." Jess blushed, wincing lightly as Laura brushed the pseudo-cock against her pussy

"Here we go." Laura smiled lightly, slowly entering her lovers pussy

Jess gasped and then clenched her mouth as she felt her hymen being torn.

"Sasssh. Sssh. It's okay." Laura soothed, hugging her

"It...It hurts..." Jess winced

"It'll be over soon...I promise." She kissed her.

Jess flinched before moaning and returning the kiss

Jess moaned heavily as her tongue danced with Laura's, her body instinctively moving on Laura's pseudo-cock.

She felt the pain fade and pleasure reappearing

"L-Laura...It...It's so big..." Jess panted heavily, moaning with happiness

"All for you." She smiled

"L-Laura...M-Make me happy...Make me cum again!" Jess nuzzled into Laura's neck feeling her warmth.

"I will." Laura groaned, speeding up "I'll make you cum again and again!" She grinned

Laura's and Jess's moans filled the room; the sound of flesh slapping against each other and the smell of sex permeated the air. Jess began to kiss Laura again and again, their tongues batting against each other as they passionately kiss.

"Love you... Love you..." Jess muttered between kisses

"Love...You...Love...You...Too..." Laura returned the kisses and felt her orgasm come.

She moaned, cumming inside Jess' pussy

"M-My pussy!" Jess moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head, being filled by Laura's Klyntar cum.

And she moaned, cumming hard

'D-Did I...Just fill...Jess...?' Laura thought

'We did.' Mania nodded

'Is...Is she going to get pregnant?' Laura gulped lightly in worry, but felt Jess' arms wrap around her.

'Maybe.'

'M-Maybe? Y-You mean Jess is going to have my baby?' Laura's eyes widened

"Laura." Jess smiled weakly as she held her, happy tears falling from her eyes

"J-Jess..." Laura cupped her hand on Jess' cheek

"Thank... You... Love... You." Jess muttered before she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face

Laura's face became almost stone as she didn't know what to say.

'She loves you.' Mania smiled

'I had sex...with my best friend...who actually loves me...?' Laura teared up and hugged Jess 'She is mine... I will show her so much.' Laura grinned happily

'And I will help you with...' Mania smiled but then stopped when it sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked

'Someone...Someone is here...' Mania answered

"An enemy?" Laura asked quietly growing her claws

'No...Not...Not enemies...Family...' Mania answered

'Who?'

'My...My grand-niece.' Mania thought

"Grand-niece?" Laura asked as they walked to the window and felt the presence.

That was when Toxin slipped into the room

"Who're you?" Laura defended Jess like a wild wolf.

"I am Toxin. Who are you?" Toxin frowned as Mania covered Laura

"Mania..." Laura and Mania answered

Toxin frowned, the two feeling each other

'Toxin...' Mania smiled but Laura still being on alert

'Hello, Mania.' Toxin reciprocated, her own host being on guard

"Let's talk in the other room." Laura whispered

The host looked at Mania, then the unconscious Jess and then back to Mania "...Okay..." she nodded

The last time Toxin had met Mania she had been under the control of the mad man Eddie Brock. The two left the room cautiously

"So...I take it you're here for me?" Mania asked, with a cautious look

"No. Jessica."

"Jess? Why her?" Laura snarled, growling lightly

"Mother and I want to show her the love we have for her." Toxin said as her mask retracted revealing the green face of Gamora

"Wait...I...I know you...The Guardian; right?" Laura asked carefully examining Gamora's face.

"And you are the daughter of Wolverine." Gamora nodded

"Yeah...that's right..." Laura nodded "Are you one of those Spider-Women in the news?"

"Are you?" Gamora rebutted

The two were silent, knowing the other WAS

"Were you...The Kingpin or the bank thugs?" Laura asked inquiring about her deeds

"Skrulls in the Baxter Building. Yourself?" Gamora admitted

"Trapster." Laura answered

"Know any other Klyntar?" Gamora asked

"Yes. We found mother." Mania answered "We found Venom."

"Carnage." Gamora said

"Wow..." Mania commented lightly

Toxin nodded... And then they heard moaning from Jess' room

"What is that?" Toxin asked

"Jess...!" Laura panicked in worry as the two entered her room.

They saw a red Symbiote wearing woman lying on the bed, moaning as she played with her breasts. Jess was between her legs, bobbing her head on the large fake cock the Symbiote clad woman currently had

*Flashback, a little while ago*

Jessica Drew, Hybrid, slipped into Jess' room slowly a few seconds after Mania and Toxin left, even though she didn't know either had been there

"Jess...You beautiful girl..." Hybrid whispered to her.

Jess blinked, yawning as she awoke

"L-Laura...?" Jess mumbled

"No...I'm someone who loves you..." Hybrid answered kindly

She pulled her make back, revealing Jessica's face as Jess looked up at him

"A-Aunt Jessica?" Jess asked looking up at her

Jessica grinned and deeply kissed Jess

"Hmm! H-Hmm..." Jess blinked in shock, only for her to relax again and fell the tenderness of Jessica's kiss

She felt the love... And she gave in

"Hmm..." Jess and Jessica moaned feeling their lips connect

"Jess..." Jessica moaned, wanting to ravage Jess passionately

And so she grew an eight inch long penis and broke the kiss, looking down at Jess' naked body whole Jess stared at her fake cock

'A-Another strap-on?' Jess thought with a passionate haze

"Is it too big for you?" Jessica asked kindly

In reply Jess flipped them, wanting her aunt to feel good, and slowly kissed down Jessica's stomach

"J-Jess! Y-Your kisses..." Jessica moaned happily

Jess smiled shyly, kissing along Jessica's pulsing red cock

"J-Jess..." Jessica moaned as he pseudo-cock was twitching happily from Jess' lips.

Jess smiled again, licking the cock slowly

"Ah...J-Jess...!" Jessica moaned "Where...Did you...Learn this?"

"I've... Never done this before." Jess admitted with a blush as she licked the cock slowly but lovingly

"Hmm!" Jessica moaned lightly as she felt Jess's tongue lick her "J-Jess...I...I want you..." She panted

Jess smiled, taking the head of the cock into her mouth and sucking gently while licking gently

"Hmm!" J-Jess...Y-Your good...S-So good." Jessica moaned happily

Jess smiled up at her, slowly taking more of the cock into her mouth and sucking

"J-Jess! I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" Jessica moaned feeling the back of Jess' throat

That was when Mania and Toxin ran in

"C-Cum!" Jessica came from her Klyntar-cock filling Jess' mouth with her alien goop.

"WHAT?!" The two gasped

Jess pulled back as her mouth filled with the alien cum. Laura and Gamora were shocked to see Jess in such a position...and even MORE shocked that there was ANOTHER Klyntar Spider-Woman!

Jess moaned, looking up at Jessica's face as she swirled the light red cum around in her mouth

"Jess! Jess are you okay?" Laura went to her

Jess nodded, still with a mouth full of cum.

She swallowed, smiling up at Jessica "Did I do good Aunty Jess?" She smiled, hugging her waist like a small child as she held back tears

"I...Yes...Yes you did good..." Jessica nodded stroking her head as her Klytnar cock retracted

"What the hell...and WHO the hell are you?" Gamora asked pointing at her

"Aunty...Jess Drew? THE original?" Laura double blinked

"Yes." Jessica nodded, rubbing Jess' back

"How did you get in here?" Gamora asked

"The window..." Jessica pointed

Laura face-palmed and sighed heavily.

That was when the cum drunk Jess noticed Gamora... As well as Jessica, Laura and Gamora being covered by Symbiotes

"Why...Why is everyone covered in Symbiotes...?" Jess asked dazed

And then she remembered the 'other' Spider-Women!

"W-Wait...Were...were you all...? Are you the?" She panicked looking at the three in shock

"Those two were." Jessica said, pointing at Gamora and Laura

"Y-You were...The Spider-Women...that...That killed...?" Jess hyperventilated

"No." Laura gasped, hugging her "I was the one who took down Trapster."

"And I killed but that was in stopping the Skrulls." Gamora added

"Th-Then who...Who killed the others?" Jess began to calm down, being held by Laura's arms and near her bosom.

*with Venom, SHIELD prison*

"Here we go..." Felicia spoke as she slunk through the SHIELD prison ventilation system 'Nearly at the ones who made Jess sad.'

'When we find them...what're we going to do?' Venom asked it's host.

'We make them pay...THAT'S what we do.' Felicia responded

Venom nodded... And sensed two presences

'Wait! Someone...Someone's with us...' Venom spoke to Felicia 'Two!'

'TWO?! Who else is slinky and sneaky enough to go through a ventilation system?' Felicia snapped

They slipped out of the vent... And bumped into a black and red Symbiote clad woman and a yellow, black and red Symbiote clad woman

"GAH! Who're you?" the Symbiote clad women asked each other.

But their Symbiotes recognised each other, Venom clearly seeing her daughters

'Carnage? Scream?' Venom spoke

'Mother?' The responsive Klyntar blinked in shock

"Who're you two?" Felicia spoke to "Carnage" and "Scream".

"... Felicia?" Scream's host blinked, recognising the voice

"Wait...That voice...Gwen?" Felicia recognised the voice

"Gwen? Felicia?" the Carnage host asked

"Mary Jane?" the two turned to them

Their masks retracted, the three showing each other their faces

"So...So I guess..." Felicia looked at them

"We're here for Jess?" Gwen asked

"Yeah...I think so..." MJ nodded

'Then you two behave... For once.' Venom ordered her daughters

'Oh, mother...!' the Symbiote's groaned

'Girls!' Venom snarled

"Guess we're not the only ones to have problems..." MJ commented

"So...Are there others like us?" MJ asked

"Jessica Drew has my siblings Hybrid." Gwen informed

"Mania has bonded with Laura, Jess' best friend." Felicia said as she hacked a computer and found the cells they wanted

"So...what about our other siblings?" Carnage asked

"Laura is with Jess, warming her up for when I get there." Felicia grinned

"Um...Excuse me? Warming her up when YOU get there?" Gwen halted

"Yea! My Toxin is doing that for me, Bitch Mum!" MJ snapped

"Do NOT take that tone of voice at me Carnage!" Felicia snapped back "And now isn't the time and place!"

"Yea! Besides, Hybrid is making Jess ready for when I get there!" Gwen nodded

"D-Did we...ALL make a choice to have Jess?" Felicia asked with a confused scratch on her head

The two looked at each other and nodded, as if they just realised that

"Fuck..." the three groaned

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked

"Share?" Felicia suggested

"Maybe." they nodded

"Girls." The 'mother' frowned

"The sooner we do this...The sooner we can go to Jess." Felicia spoke

"Wait...Do...Do you feel that?" Carnage asked as she sensed something

"What is it?" Scream asked

They all followed the feeling, Carnage seeming exited at the presence. They soon arrived outside Kraven's cell and looked inside to see the mad hunter being ripped in half by a silver and purple clad Klyntar woman

"THAT was for Peter!" She spoke with rage and sadness as she dropped the corpse of the Hunter.

But the figure then noticed the others, turning to see them

She even had a transformed gun ready, only to retract it a moment later. "Mother? Grandmother? Aunty?" She asked in shock as she saw her family standing there

"Scorn?" They asked

"What're you doing here?" Carnage asked

"To make those who killed Peter... And made Jess sad... pay."

"That...That's what WE'RE here for!" Felicia answered

"...Wow...Four for four..." Scorn chuckled lightly

"Let's make them pay." MJ grinned before she laughed insanely, her symbiotic mouth of jagged fangs the sight of nightmares

'Okay...THAT looks like a Goblin Shark.' Felicia gulped lightly, but she agreed. It was time for Peter's retribution.

*back with Jess*

Jess sat awkwardly as the Symbiote girls where arguing about who got her

True she had never been popular, until everyone knew her father's identity and soon figured out hers. But this was just too much. There was her best friend, her aunt and her father's former lovers...And they all wanted to be with her. It was just...Mind boggling, it was giving her deep concerns

But at the same time... It made her happy. So very happy. She had been heartbroken since her father died and... They were all here. They wanted to show her love. And she wanted it no matter what they did to her

Could...Could she express the love that her father showed her? He told her about them and how he loved each one in their own way...Maybe...Just maybe...Could she share?

"Stop!" She told them, shutting them up

"I...I've got an idea to sort this out." Jess spoke

The three girls stopped and turned to her

"I... I will be all of yours." Jess blushed "You... Can do whatever you want to me."

The eyes of the women widened in shock. Jess had just said to them: I will be your shared lover.

Instantly the three grew their pseudo-cocks, the three Symbiotes copying their host's arousal and showing it clear as day

"I guess I know your answer." Jess smiled

"Gamora... I've given the others my mouth and pussy virginities so... You... You can have ... Here." Jess blushed as she turned away from them, rolled onto her stomach, and reached behind herself and spread her ass-cheeks showing her pucker hole

"J-Jess...!" Gamora gasped, twitching at the sight of her ass-hole. "I'll be as gentle as possible."

"You aren't leaving me behind!" Laura said, quickly slipping under Jess and rubbing against her pussy

"I'd never forget you Laura..." Jess kissed her

"What about your favourite Aunt?" Jessica asked rubbing her pseudo-cock and aimed for Jess' mouth

Jess smiled, opening her mouth wide

"Here I come..." Jessica spoke kindly as she inserted the pseudo-cock into Jess' mouth.

"Hmm...!" Jess moaned as she felt the Klyntar-cock enter her mouth and her pussy, filling two of her three holes. And then she felt Gamora's third pseudo-cock press against her ass-pussy and enter slowly, feeling both the pseudo-cocks in her waist fuck her.

Her eyes widened before she moaned in pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure as she just sucked gently on Jessica's cock

Her pussy and ass became tight; the sensation of her body was rising. She was being loved by three women who wanted nothing more than to be with her...and she loved them for that.

She felt so much pleasure at this, moaning in lust

'I-It's too much...I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!' Jess moaned twitching and moaned happily on their Klyntar-Cocks.

She came hard but the Symbiote girls were not even close to cumming

"Did you just cum Jess?" Laura kissed Jess' neck, pressing her breasts against hers.

Jess nodded, weakly licking Jessica's cock

"You beautiful girl..." Jessica moaned as she cupped Jess' cheek and kissed her gently

Jess smiled before going back to sucking Jessica's cock

"AH...Th-There we go..." Jessica moaned as she felt her cock being enveloped by Jess' mouth

She began to slowly trust in and out of her mouth, moaning at the recently familiar mouth

'Her lips are so soft...Her tongue is so wet...I...I can feel myself cum...' She moaned happily

Gamora was amazed as she fucked Jess' virgin ass

"J-Jess...Your ass...Did...Did I make you cum? Was it from taking your virginity here?" Gamora continued to pant, thrusting into Jess's ass. "Y-You're so tight...!"

Gamora couldn't stop her dirty talk, feeling her lover's ass was just filling her with so much pleasure

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Jess moaned as her eyes fluttered shut from the pleasure and almost felt Gamora's pseudo-cock getting bigger making her moan louder

"Y-You're so beautiful...I-I'm gonna fill your ass with my cum!" Gamora moaned

"I'm cumming Jess! Take my fucking seed and have my baby!" Laura groaned, filling Jess' pussy and womb with her cum

"Oh yes!" Jessica moaned, cum flowing down Jess' throat

'Yes...YES! FILL me! Make me pregnant with your babies!' Jess cried happily 'Make me pregnant!' She moaned as she was covered in their cum.

She moaned, collapsing between the three as she took deep breaths.

A few seconds later, after licking up a bit more cum, she saw the three stroking their still hard cocks... And she grinned.

And she even thought 'And there are still three more to meet.' she smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed this story: Thank you and we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Back at SHIELD, the Klyntar girls were searching for the remainder of the Sinister Six...They were out for blood.

"Next on the list... Doc Ock." MJ listed off

"Yesss!" they hissed

"He hurt him the mossst...!" Felicia added

"Wait...I've an idea..." Janice grinned menacingly

"Do tell..." Gwen was all ears

"We grab him...and make him WATCH!" Janice explained "Show his team...Ripped apart...One. By. One."

"That WOULD work... If he cared about anyone but himself." MJ pointed out

"...Can we decapitate him and parade it to his allies? Like that plot out of Godfather." Janice frowned

"Or we just tear him limb from limb, slowly." Gwen grinned

"Girls, girls...You're making me wet..." Felicia smiled

The younger ones blushed, looking away

"Can we PLEASE get to killing the rest of these fuckers?" Carnage and MJ asked

"Fine. And Scream; we will do your idea." Felicia. She partially used the Symbiotes name as a 'code name' in case there were any tape recorders picking up their audio. Also because her mind and Venom's where more or less one at this point, as where the other threes

"Aw!" Janice pouted

"We are doing your mothers idea Scorn, don't act like a child." Felicia frowned before she walked down the hall

As they travelled they followed the scents in the air...And found their targets.

"Ock." Gwen snarled as she ripped the cell door open, making the scientist jump

"Wh-What is this? Who are you?!" Ock cowered in fear and lashed out.

But his tendrils where grabbed, one grabbed per women

"We are the reason you killed Spider-Man." Janice snarled, her fingers digging into his tendral and crushing it

"Your desire to possess us is why you killed him." MJ added

"Your ego driven mind killed our lover." Gwen followed

"WE are his retribution." Felicia answered last.

They each then grabbed one of his organic limbs with their other hand... And began to slowly pull

"Ah-Argh...ARGH! Let me go! Let me go! RELEASE ME!" Ock's screams flooded the room. Crying in pain, his limbs beginning to tear out of their sockets.

"Never." The four growled before with one final pull... Doc Ock was dead, all eight limbs removed

"Is...Is it over?" Gwen asked as she dropped Ock's limbs on the floor.

"It's over... He's dead." Felicia nodded

The girls cried happily...Peter was avenged. And now...they were going to Jess.

They had already killed the other members of the six, they had left Ock till last, now they just had to get out of SHIELD

Speaking of Jess...

*With Jess*

"Oh... Mistresses... Your cocks are so good!" Jess moaned. It had been an hour since they had started their foursome and Jess was given multiple mind-shattering orgasms a minute. And as they fucked her they gradually became more dominating, accidentally rewriting Jess' mind a bit from the overwhelming pleasure.

Not that they cared much anymore.

They had used their Symbiotes and made a collar and leashes around Jess' neck, a leash going to each of their hands, showing her as the Symbiotes pet

The three were currently sat in the living room of Maria's apartment, sitting on the coach, with their cocks hard and throbbing. Jess was sat between their legs as she rubbed, kissed and sucked all of their cocks alternating what she was doing every few seconds to constantly please the three

"Ah...Fuck...Jess...You naughty little girl...I-I'm gonna cum again...!" Gamora moaned as she came on Jess.

"Ah! Thank you Mistress!" Jess moaned, lapping up the last of the cum from Gamora's cock head before she rubbed her tits against her blue and red cock, leaning over to put Laura's black cock into her mouth and sucking while her free hand massaged Jessica's balls and pussy

"Hmm...Do you think...This is a bit much?" Jessica moaned feeling her balls and pussy being teased

"Maybe...But...She's our lover..." Laura moaned

"I live to make you happy Mistresses! Use me as you want!" Jess said softly as she smiled happily up at them. At that moment she felt their cocks twitch; pulling back she opened her mouth wide and closed her eyes as they came on her chest and face. After their hour of love making Jess' body was covered in streaks of blue, red and black/purple cum

Suddenly four figures slipped into the room

"J-Jess?!" the four gasped seeing Jess in that position.

"Who the hell?!" the Klyntar women in the room glared at her, Laura protecting Jess.

They saw Gwen, Felicia, MJ and Janice

"Hello girls..." Jessica smiled lightly

"What happened to Jess?" Janice asked

"Mistresses...Are they here for me?" Jess asked almost drunkenly

"Yes Jess, they're here to give you more love." Laura smiled, running her hand through Jess' cum stained hair "She is ready for you, Mother." She smiled

"Excellent." Felicia smiled as her nipples and pussy could be seen though the Symbiote, the white haired woman idly rubbing her nipple

"Hey!" MJ started but where interrupted

"We take turns. I am the founder of this family, I go first. Then you can have a turn Carnage, then Scream, Scorn after that and then, if she is still awake, everyone gets some fun." Venom hissed gently

"Fine." Gwen huffed

"Now Jess... Time to show you some REALY love!" Felicia grinned as she sat down on a single armchair and held her left foot out "Show me how much you love your Mistress, then I will make you feel such amazing pleasure!" She ordered

"Yes mistress!" Jess nodded as she crawled over. She took the inky black foot and extended her tongue, swirling it around the razor sharp claw of her big toe with no fear showing her devotion

"Good girl." Felicia said, letting out a small happy chuckle

'She's happy.' Jess thought in bliss before she began to lick the foot from ball to toe in large laps, smiling up at Felicia, before she then began to kiss up tongue of the foot. As she reached the ankle joint her lips began to glide up the deep black leg as she kissed her way upwards. Every five seconds she stopped and brought her head down, licking up her kiss marks before she continued kissing upwards

"Such a good girl you there have trained!" Felicia moaned as she grew a large ten inch cock

"We didn't train her. We just showed her all out love." Gamora smiled as Jess now kissed over Felicia's knee and made her way up Felicia's thigh

"Again and again." Jessica nodded as Felicia shuddered at Jess' attention to her thighs

"And she took to it like a fish to water." Laura finished, Jess lightly kissing Felicia's pussy before she began to lick up her massive cock

"Oh... Good... Good girl!" Felicia moaned, placing her hand on Jess' head encouraging

'I'm a good girl!' Jess thought happily as she reached Felicia's pulsing grey/black cockhead and took it into her mouth, slowly taking more and more of the massive cock into her wet mouth while she moaned at the new taste

"Hmm..." Felicia moaned happily "Jess..."

"hmm, hmm, hmm!" Jess moaned as she felt Felicia's cock twitch within her mouth

She smiled up at her, bobbing her head a bit and she soon had half of the cock in her mouth and down her throat

"J-Jess...I-I'm cumming!" Felicia moaned as she felt her pseudo-cock cum

Jess smiled, happily swallowing all the cum as she moaned

"Ah...S-So good Jess..." Felicia smiled as her pseudo-cock popped from Jess's mouth

Jess panted, opening her mouth wide to show she swallowed it all "Did... I... Do good Mistress?" She panted

"You...did VERY good..." Felicia stroked Jess's com stained hair.

She then grasped Jess and pulled her onto her lap, rubbing against her pussy

"M-Mistress..." Jess moaned happily, feeling her clit being stimulated

"Here we go." Felicia grinned before she began to grind her pussy against Jess' hungrily

"AH! M-Mistress! M-My pussy!" Jess moaned happily.

The Klyntar women who hadn't slept with Jess yet were rubbing their thighs together; this sight was getting them EXCEPTIONALLY horny.

Carnage/MJ was grinning madly; however, as she thought up what she was going to do with Jess once her mother was finished

"M-Mistress...I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Jess moaned happily

Felicia moaned, cumming

Felicia covered Jess in her cum and made the Spider-Girl fall forwards into her arms panting. "Can you go again?" She whispered

"F-For all Mistresses...Yes..." Jess moaned happily

MJ grinned, walking over

"Hello Little Girl..." MJ purred into Jess's ear, licking them gently

"M-Mistress...Carnage..." Jess moaned

"Ready for me?" MJ asked, groping her left tit.

Jess nodded, moaning

Suddenly a volley of tentacles emerged from Carnage. One pushed into Jess' pussy, another into her ass, a small one rubbed her clit, tentacles wrapping around her breasts hard, smaller ones rubbed her nipples and another entered her mouth. That all happened in less than a second and Jess screamed, cumming hard

"Oh...THAT is a good girl." Carnage smiled, feeling Jess' entire body and thrusting inside her "She came for me..."

Carnage moaned, fucking Jess all over wildly

Jess's eyes rolled back into her head, she was being over-stimulated; she felt like she was being mind-fucked by these tentacles.

She moaned, letting her fuck her as much as she wanted

'M-More, more...more! Use me more Mistress!' Jess thought happily, her pussy and ass being filled with the Klyntar pseudo-cocks.

Carnage moaned, cumming all over her and inside her

Jess moaned happily, feeling Carnage's cum flood her. She fell into MJ's arms panting heavily and looked up to her with glistening eyes.

MJ panted and grinned, falling on her ass in exhaustion

"Your turn now..." She smiled turning to Scream.

"Hi there..." Gwen grinned as she swayed her way to Jess's cum soaked body.

Jess grinned weakly up at her "What... Do you want Mistress?"

"I want you..." Gwen tongue kissed her, listing her from MJ's arms and rubbed her Klyntar-Cocks against the walls of Jess's ass and pussy.

"T-Two...?" Jess moaned

"Yeah...I want to kiss you and I need your mouth for that." Gwen teased, gently inserting her two cocks into Jess's pussy and ass.

Jess gasped, her back arching as she felt her holes spread wide

"AH...Y-you're so soft Jess...Your pussy and ass...they're so good!" Gwen moaned, passionately kissing her

Jess kissed back, wrapping her arms and legs around her and holding her close

"This is so hot..." Scorn smiled

"M-Mistress...I-I'm going to cum...I'm going to cum!" Jess moaned

"Me too!" Gwen moaned

And from that, with a final passionate kiss, Gwen came into Jess's pussy and ass.

Jess moaned, slumping against Gwen

Gwen's Klyntar-cocks retracted from Jess's pussy and exposed her gaping holes that were filled with her cum.

Last but not least, was Scorn, who was sexually frustrated for being last in this whole thing. "Hey Jess...Ready for one last round?" She purred in her ear.

"For... all of you." she smiled weakly

"My turn though first..." Scorn smiled kissing her and extending her Klyntar tendrils and connected them to Jess's pussy, ass and rubbed against her nipples.

Jess gasped, moaning

"Just me now...And then we'll ALL please you..." Janice purred as she thrust in deeper in Jess' pussy.

Jess gasped and moaned, rocking on her cock

"It...It's too good...Mistress...I-I'm cumming again!" Jess moaned heavily

Janice moaned, thrusting faster, but she didn't cum

"A-AH...!" Jess moaned as she came over Janice's pseudo-cock "M-Mistress...Y-You...didn't...Cum...Am...Am I...not good?"

"No... You're just over worked!" Janice moaned

"P-Please cum...I-I feel bad...If you don't..." Jess panted, in exhaustion.

"I'm getting close." Scorn assured

"Th-Then...C-Cum in me Mistress!" Jess moaned one last time and felt her pussy being filled by Janice's cum.

Janice moaned, filling her pussy with her silver cum

"J-Jess...G-Good girl..." Jess fell forwards and landed into Laura's arms as her pussy was now filled with the cum of all her Klyntar lovers.

"There you go." Laura smiled, kissing her gently

Jess fell to sleep, surrounded by her new lovers. Who all retracted their Klyntar to reveal their normal clothes. "I think...We might've gone overboard in loving Jess..." Jessica spoke in worry

*time skip*

A few hours later Maria returned home to find the house empty and after walking to Jess' room found her all cleaned and sleeping peacefully in her room

"Oh Jess..." Maria sighed happily and stroked her forehead "Sweet dreams."

She left the room not noticing the almost drunk smile on Jess' face or the black collar that was placed on the table next to Jess' bed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Symbiote Heart Epilogue

**Symbiote Heart: A Spider-Man Story**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To the reviewers: Just wait and see. And here you are.

 **Author's Note:** How's this for a Christmas present? Ending this story. Happy Holidays everyone.

A week has passed since Jess and the Klyntar women had gotten together. It had to be a week since Jess was wobbly legged for most of that time. And Janice had been busy, she was working around the clock to make sure that her "Criminal Empire" became a "Klyntar Empire".

Jess, in the mean time, spent time with her other 'Mistresses' whenever they wanted unless she was with Maria or super heroing.

Maria was standing down as the head of SHIELD to run Parker Industries until Jess was old enough

Jess had gotten several 'costumes' over the week to make the Klyntar women happy. The one she normally wore was the maid costume, with a slave Leia-esk bikini theme, as she pleased the women sexually. Yes they took her on dates where she dressed normally and she loved all their love but she had become addicted to the pleasure they give her and the love they show during sex, feeling them getting more and more dominating as time went and the thought got her wetter and wetter

She was dressed in a simple red shirt, black jacket, jeans and boots and was walking towards Janice's apartment, the former Beetle having something to tell everyone

'I wonder what Janice wants to tell us...Must be important...' Jess thought

She smile as she saw all her other Mistresses and after making sure her collar was properly secured she quickly ran towards them with a smile

"Hey Jess...Looking beautiful today." Felicia smiled

"Thank you, Mistress." Jess responded kindly

"Jess. Come here..." Laura ordered and kissed Jess tenderly on her lips.

Jess melted against her body, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her lovingly

"Missed you..." Laura whispered, stroking down Jess' cheek

"Ahem...Any sugar for me?" Janice entered

Jess nodded with a smile "Of course Mistress." she smiled as she walked over and kissed the one who called them all over here

"Hmm...Good girl..." Janice smiled "Right, as you're all wondering "Why has Janice brought us over?" I've got something BIG to tell you."

"Which is?" Gwen asked

"Some weeks ago, you know that Wilson Fisk, AKA Kingpin, was killed and his empire taken over." Janice began

"So...What?" Gamora added

" **I** took him down. I own Fisk's assets." Janice answered "I CONTROL crime in New York! And I have SO much money!"

"Y-YOU control..." Gwen gasped

"You own the New York underworld?" Gamora asked almost casually

Janice nodded with a smile

"AND you're loaded?" Laura asked

"Oh yeah..." Janice nodded pulling out a $1,500 wad of bills from her back pocket.

... And then slipped them into the waistband of Jess' pants "For your good work." She blinked at the Symbiote women's 'pet'

"Thank you Mistress." Jess grinned happily before she turned to the other woman "I have good news to!"

"What is it?" Jessica asked

"I'm pregnant! A lot! With all your babies!" Jess smiled "I checked myself at Parker Industries, ran an X-Ray, and found all of your babies growing inside me!"

"... WHAT?!" the girls screamed

"Yep! I'm going to have all your babies and we've got lots of money to raise them!"

She smiled and took her jacket off, clearly showing her white collar, before she dropped to her knees and smiled up at them as she rubbed her stomach "I'm having your babies, Mistresses! I'm so happy!" She said, holding back tears

The look on their faces was a collection of shock and surprise. They were going to be mothers...Jess was pregnant with their children! Laura knelt down to Jess's level and then she kissed her passionately and held her close, crying lightly.

Laura was smiling happily, crying a bit at the news

"Oh Jess..." Jessica gasped in disbelief as each of them went over to their 'pet' and held her close.

"Have you told Maria yet?" Gwen asked kindly

"No." Jess admitted sadly

"Well...We'll be with you when you tell her." MJ spoke

Jess nodded with a smile, before she began rubbing against her Mistresses in intimate areas

"Hmm...guess that you're horny..." Janice teased

"I always want my mistresses!" She smiled at them

"Well...we always want you...but the babies...we don't want to hurt them." Jessica answered

"I have a mouth and hands" she purred

"Well then..." Gamora smiled growing her Klyntar-Cock "I'm up for it..."

The others sighed a bit and smiled, growing cocks

"Mistresses!" Jess smiled lightly gripping her beloved Mistresses' pseudo-cocks and began to alternate between licking and jerking them.

They all moaned, smiling

*time skip*

It was two days later, Jess was mustering up the courage to tell her "mother" about being pregnant...and the fact she was in love with seven Klyntar bound women.

... She was going to leave out the Klyntar part though

"Ready Jess?" Gwen asked with her hand on their "pet's" shoulder

"Yes Mist... Gwen." she nodded with a smile

Gwen kissed her cheek, as they waited for Maria to come home...And she was walking through the door right now.

"Jess, I'm home!" She called

'Here she is.' Jess gulped heavily

"Oh...I see we've got company. Hi everyone." Maria spoke, confused

"Hi." MJ waved with a grin

"Mum... I have something I need to tell you." Jess muttered

"What is it?" Maria asked as she sat down

"I...Well..." Jess gulped, getting more nervous by the second

"You can do it." Felicia whispered into her ear, giving her the confidence she needed

"Mum...I-I'm pregnant." Jess looked up at her mother and with a smile.

"... WHAT?!"

"I-I'm pregnant..." Jess shrunk back in fear, while remaining honest

"It's true Maria." Jessica answered

"But...HOW?!" Maria asked

"I... Well..." She muttered, blushing. She didn't think this through

"I'm waiting, Jess." Maria spoke sternly.

"I... We were messing with experimental Parker Industries chemicals." Jess quickly lied

"Oh yes...?" Maria stared at all of them

"And... These are my girlfriends... And the mothers." Jess added nervously

"A-All...S-Seven? S-SEVEN mothers?" Maria gasped in disbelief.

"It's true...We are." Gamora answered

Janice nodded, holding Jess close

Maria sighed...She couldn't believe what she was hearing...But...But she had not seen Jess this happy in a LONG time. "...How long?"

"M-Mum?" Jess asked

"How long are you in?" Maria asked

"I... About a month at most?" Jess blushed

"A month...And you...you want to keep the babies?" Maria asked

"Of course I do!" Jess answered passionately "They are my babies!" She said, hugging her stomach

"...Alright...Alright..." Maria nodded, going down to her daughter's level "I just wanted to make sure."

Jess nodded, hugging her

"So...I'm a grandmother now..." Maria chuckled

"Not yet...But soon." Jess smiled with teary eyes

Maria nodded, smiling

*Time skip*

It was a few months later, Janice's connections in the underworld were turning multiple profits but at this current point in time: the family were using the money to buy themselves a large house.

Jess looked around in amazement as she walked through their soon to be home

There was a single master bedroom with en suite bathrooms, about seven different smaller bedrooms all with their own bathrooms, a large kitchen, a massive living room, a personal gym, a conservatory, a large garden; the whole nine yards.

The girls were already planning on what to do with the house while Jess was walking around

'Our babies rooms...Our bedroom...It's going to be perfect.' She thought as she walked around

... And she saw her lovers setting up a room, putting 'toys' on the shelves

"Hmm!" Jess hummed happily, albeit horny.

"Oh Jess...How'd you like the room?" MJ smiled

"Is this... All for me?" She smiled

"Of course it is." Gwen answered

"It's for you, our lover. What kind of people would we be if we didn't care for you?" Gamora answered

"Once the children are born we can use this room to make you feel REALLY good." Felicia smiled

Jess smiled, getting teary eyed and hugged them all as best she could. "Thank you..." She whispered

"We love you." Janice smiled

*Time skip*

Jess was panting heavily in a hospital bed, it was over. She had given birth to her seven babies...seven wonderful and healthy babies.

They all looked human, even though they emerged as a different coloured goop

"They're so beautiful..." Gwen smiled as she stroked their child's cheek.

'I didn't think I could have another child...' Venom thought with "tears" in its voice

"It's alright..." Felicia smiled stroking her friend's "head"

She smiled, looking down at her child as it looked up at her

All of their children looked like Jess with difference to show who their mother was

The first one was a girl who had small wisps of silvery white hair but with a couple of strands of black and hazel eyes. She was wrapped in a pink blanket.

MJ's daughter had dark red hair with a few brighter red strands and red/brown eyes

Gwen's daughter had Jess' brown hair still but her left eye was green and her right was yellow with her pupils being red

Gamora's daughter had Gamora's black hair with pink tips and light green skin but with shimmering red eyes

Janice's daughter had Jess's brown hair but her tips were tinged with purple, her eyes were a soft purple colour

Jessica's daughter had Jess' brown hair with red tips and Jessica's green eyes

And finally was Laura's daughter, black hair with a small strand of white and glistening hazel eyes.

"They are so beautiful." Jess cried gently

"They look just like you..." Laura stroked her daughter's face lightly

Jess blushed and smiled, extremely happy

"How long till we're aloud to go home?" Gwen asked the doctor

"Tomorrow morning, when your... Err... Wife?... Is fully rested." The doctor nodded awkwardly

"Thanks Doc." Felicia answered

"Can we wait with her here?" Janice asked

"Until closing time." He nodded, leaving

"Come here baby..." Felicia smiled happily, cradling their children

Jess smiled as she looked at her family... She was happy

*Time skip*

The family had been together for just over a month, Jess and the family were currently out with their babies to the graveyard...They wanted to say "hi" to their grandpa.

Jess held back tears as they neared the massive Spider-Man monument, she wanted to fall to her knees and cry

"It's okay..." Jessica went to Jess and gently placed her hand on Jess's shoulder.

"They...They kept it clean..." Jess sniffed happily, choking back tears.

"He's a hero to everyone." MJ nodded

"You want to talk to him?" Gwen asked

"Hmm-hmm." Jess nodded "D-Dad...It...It's me...I-I know that...I haven't been around much..."

She held her hands together, holding back tears

"But...But know that...I...I'm happy. I...WE...we're mothers. You're a grandfather." Jess explained

"I wish you could see them... They are beautiful. Your granddaughters."

"Felicity, She...She's Felicia's daughter. May, MJ's daughter. April, Gwen's daughter. Ashley, Jessica's daughter." Jess spoke with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Nebby, Gamora's little girl. Janice's daughter, Petra... Named after you... And Laura's daughter Sarah. They all want to meet you. I wish they could. I love you daddy." she smiled sadly

As the group left flowers on Peter's grave and paid their respects, they headed home, both tears of sadness and tears of joy...Unaware, that two figures were looking over the grave.

One being was the personification of Death itself. Black cloaked, holding a seven foot tall scythe with a four foot long blade. She was a beautiful woman concealing her G-Cup bosom and her hood covering the top part of her delicate face.

And next to her...Was a man. His face was crying happily, his hair was a brown colour with hazel eyes. Dressed in a red and blue costume styled with spiders and webbing this man stood over the grave of the man these women were paying their respects to.

"Are you ready, Peter?" Death spoke kindly turning to the man

"Yes Death, I'm fine." He nodded with a sad smile, taking her hand in his

"Tell me...Do they make it in the end?" Peter asked

"My dear Peter...Yes...Yes they do." Death answered kindly as the two faded to the after-life.

*With the authors*

"Oh God!" Catherine cried "Not another one...!"

"Another sad tale!" Luna nodded with a cry and a sad smile

"WHY?! Why with the sad?" Ghost asked rubbing his eyes

"Beautiful." Grey wiped his eyes

"Ah...Okay...Okay..." Ghost sighed "Thank you all ladies and gentlemen for reading this story..."

"We hope you all enjoyed this and enjoy these two's other work." Luna nodded, pointing at Grey and Ghost

"Till then!" Grey waved

"Good bye!" Everyone called together

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
